


Ký ức trắng

by windrelyn



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Father/Son Incest, Multi, Slash, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windrelyn/pseuds/windrelyn
Summary: Một chuỗi ký ức vô định, về một cuộc nội chiến vô định, với những con người quanh quẩn trong cuộc đời trống rỗng, lạnh lẽo và tàn nhẫn.





	1. "Lằn ranh"

**Author's Note:**

> Fic AU đầu tiên, post từ năm 2014, rất OOC, chống chỉ định với những ai ưa hường, những ai đang chán đời. Nên suy nghĩ kĩ trước khi đọc. Có đôi chỗ hơi siêu thực tí nên không phù hợp đọc gấp gáp. Lấy cảm hứng từ giai điệu và ý nghĩa bài hát The Hanging Trees của The Hunger Games 3: Mokingjay. Đồng thời nó cũng là nhạc nền chương cuối luôn.

_Người ta vẫn truyền tụng câu chuyện về một sĩ quan ác quỷ, một đặc vụ tuyệt đối trung thành, một sát thủ giết người không gớm tay với tài năng thiện xạ và vẻ đẹp không thuộc về trần thế. Nhưng đâu mới là khuôn mặt thật của hắn?_

_Gặp gỡ và phân li, yêu thương và thù hận, tất cả những gì làm nên cuộc đời ngắn ngủi ấy đều gói lại vỏn vẹn trong một năm cuối cùng. Một năm có mùa đông giá buốt chưa từng thấy…_

_***_

Legolas bước thêm một bước nữa rồi dừng hẳn. Lơ đãng đưa tay vuốt mái tóc dài bị gió thổi tung nãy giờ, cậu đánh mắt một vòng, bao quát. Chẳng có gì mới so với hôm qua. Những hàng dương thân thẳng vút đã cháy đen, vài chiếc lá tít trên ngọn may mắn thoát được, nhưng cũng bị khói hun quắt queo lại. Chúng không còn hi vọng qua được mùa đông năm nay.

 _Chúng ta có lẽ cũng vậy,_ Legolas nghĩ. Một cái lá sém lửa nữa vừa lìa cành. Nó chênh chao giữa bầu không xám xịt rồi đáp xuống tàn tích cháy âm ỉ của một ngôi nhà gỗ. Chưa đầy vài giây, nó tan biến vĩnh viễn. Lớp phủ tro bụi dày thêm một chút.

Legolas nhích người về sau khi phát hiện mũi giày mình gần chạm vạch kẻ trên nền gạch lát đường. Nó đã ở đó quá nửa năm. Một dải dài hợp từ hàng nghìn chữ thập sơn trắng toát, vắt qua quảng trường đổ nát hoang phế. Ranh giới. Cậu nhớ đến những cây thập giá sắp phủ kín ngọn đồi sau nhà thờ.

_Trong hai trăm dặm còn lại mà thứ này chạy qua, liệu có kẻ nào ra đứng sát đường biên và suy nghĩ mông lung như mày không, Legolas?_

Dường như những con phố cháy rụi, những cây thập giá cùng vô số tin tức về các cuộc đụng độ mới nhất không ảnh hưởng nhiều đến cậu. Ngoại trừ mùi thuốc súng quyện với mùi xác chết thối rữa khiến cậu thấy khó thở. Cậu nghĩ mình đang dần quên thế nào là không khí theo nghĩa bình thường. Mà lắm khi trong giai đoạn này, bình thường đồng nghĩa với cái chết. Ai cũng phải đeo mặt nạ và căng mình lên như một sợi dây mảnh giăng qua thung lũng đầy gió.

Này, anh gì ơi. Đứng đó chỉ tổ hít khói, không tốt chút nào.

Legolas giật mình vì bất ngờ. Thầm trách mình quá mất cảnh giác, tay cậu theo bản năng siết lấy cò súng đeo bên hông. Kẻ mới lên tiếng là một gã trẻ tuổi, tóc đen và mắt xám. Xám như màu khói từ ngõ phố bốc cháy quanh họ. Nụ cười trêu đùa như có ai thêu sẵn lên mặt hắn. Nó khiến cậu khó chịu. Chưa ai dám cười cợt kiểu đó trước mặt cậu… Dĩ nhiên là trừ bọn ở bên kia lằn ranh.

Legolas nhướng mày. Nếu hắn tiến thêm một bước, cậu sẽ không nương tay. Dù hôm nay tay cậu đã nhuốm máu hơi nhiều, sau khi đàn áp cuộc biểu tình có vũ trang hồi trưa. Gió lạnh thổi tàn tro cuồn cuộn đập vào tấm thân mảnh dẻ. Legolas ghét cay ghét đắng mái tóc bị ám khói, quảng trường u tịch, bộ quân phục dính đầy bụi đen bẩn thỉu, và cả con người trước mặt.

Lẽ ra cậu nên nổ súng ngay khi hắn cất tiếng.

Hắn không tỏ vẻ thù địch. Hoặc nếu có thì hắn che giấu rất khéo. Điều đáng ngạc nhiên so với những người cùng lứa tuổi – hắn chỉ khoảng hai mươi hai mốt, xê xích một chút. Một tay xách xô than bằng thiếc đã móp méo, đôi chỗ rỉ sét, tay kia hắn cầm xẻng vắt qua vai. Dáng đứng ấy không thể gây cảm tình với Legolas. Quá tự tin và ngạo mạn. Như thể hắn ý thức được vai trò của mình trong thời cuộc hiện tại. Dẫu trông bề ngoài, cung cách ăn mặc, hắn chỉ như một công nhân nghèo khổ tầm thường. Lớp người phổ biến vô cùng trên đất nước này.

Kiểu hoá trang trẻ con đó làm sao qua mắt được viên sĩ quan từng giết gần vài chục mạng người. Legolas nén một nụ cười khinh miệt. Những thanh niên trẻ như hắn lúc nào cũng nghĩ mình hoàn hảo về mọi mặt. Sẽ có ngày chúng đau đớn nhận ra thế giới này là tổng hoà của hỗn độn, méo mó. Tiêu biểu như nơi họ đang đứng và cuộc chiến bao trùm nó.

Nhưng khuôn mặt hắn lại như toả ra  thứ ánh sáng hư ảo kì lạ. Nếu không nói là hào quang. Nhẹ nhõm, bình thản, lại có phần mơ mộng. Không thích hợp với một chiến sĩ nòng cốt của phe li khai, người từng khiến bao nhiêu đồng đội của cậu ngã xuống, suốt từ lúc nội chiến nổ ra. Hắn đang đứng trước mặt cậu, điềm nhiên vô cùng. Legolas tự hỏi cái gì giữ cho mình không nổ súng.

Trời hôm nay đẹp thật, hắn nói, lơ đãng ngước nhìn bầu trời bị bao phủ bởi khói và những đám mây dày trĩu nước. Hắn làm như thể cậu không tồn tại nữa.

Cái gì? Legolas không kìm nổi tiếng thốt ngạc nhiên. Đó không phải những điều cậu đoán hắn sẽ nói. Hơn thế, cậu nghi ngờ về suy nghĩ của tên này; hay chí ít là quan niệm về cái đẹp. Chẳng người bình thường nào khen trời chiều –  sắp vào đông – đẹp cả. Nhất là khi người đó đang đứng giữa quảng trường đổ nát, cháy âm ỉ và những hàng dương bị thiêu trụi, mùi khét lẹt ngập tràn không gian.

Có lẽ anh không biết đâu…Hắn lầm bầm đủ nghe, dựng cái xẻng dựa vào một cụm rễ cổ thụ nổi ngoằn ngoèo lên mặt đất. Legolas để ý đó là một cây táo dại, mọc ngay bên đường biên chữ thập trắng, không biết đã trải qua bao nhiêu mùa đông khắc nghiệt. Thân cây xù xì nổi đầy mấu, dễ phải hai người ôm, vươn thẳng lên trời. Nhưng điều kì lạ nhất ở chỗ nó có nửa vòm lá xanh tươi tốt. Như thể mùa hè lưu luyến không muốn rời đi. Nửa còn lại toàn cành nhánh trơ trụi; chiếc lá đỏ cuối cùng đã rụng vào cuối thu.

Nơi này từng có một trảng cỏ. Hắn nói tiếp. Gió thổi lồng lộng làm những sợi tóc đen ép sát vào khuôn mặt cương nghị. Cột khói xám tan tác tứ phía. Dĩ nhiên tôi biết, cậu bực mình với hắn, tôi đi qua đây rất nhiều lần.

Mùa xuân đến, hoa anh thảo bung nở khắp nơi. Vàng rực. Chúng chỉ là loài hoa dại nhỏ bé trong mắt các anh, nhưng đối với bọn tôi, chúng mang lại niềm vui hiếm hoi. Quanh năm vùi mình dưới mỏ than, bọn tôi mong thấy thứ gì đó màu tươi sáng hơn. Hắn vừa kể vừa nhìn xa xăm như tưởng tiếc quá khứ. Legolas không rõ hắn nói những điều đó với cậu để làm gì, nhưng ẩn ý thì rất rõ ràng. Cuộc nội chiến hồi đầu xuân, sau đó là hàng trăm vụ bạo loạn đã giày xéo nơi này – ranh giới của vùng tự trị. Không còn cỏ xanh hay hoa vàng, thay vào đó là lửa đỏ và khói xám.

Legolas chợt nhận ra súng đã cất vào bao tự lúc nào. Những ngón tay trơ trọi, khó chịu. Tạm thời gã thanh niên cũng chưa gây nguy hiểm – cho cậu hoặc cho vùng đất bên này đường biên. Cậu không biết phải làm gì, hay nói gì với hắn. Những hình ảnh xa xưa yên bình đều đã rời bỏ cậu từ lâu.

Mặt trời xế bóng. Hoàng hôn đỏ ối như lửa quyện lấy máu tươi vừa đổ. Chân trời xanh tím phía đông nhấp nháy ánh sao đơn độc. Hai người đứng thêm một lúc. Hắn im lặng nhìn đâu đó mông lung, cậu im lặng nhìn hắn. Dù sao hắn cũng là một kẻ khá lạ lùng, có phần thú vị nữa. Khác hẳn với những con người cậu gặp bấy lâu.

Tôi nghĩ, một thứ trở nên đẹp đẽ khi nó vượt thoát khỏi quy luật cố hữu. Hắn lại nói kiểu độc thoại. Nhả từng lời vào buổi chiều muộn. Gõ ngón tay lên lớp vỏ cây sần sùi như để minh hoạ. Cây táo dại ấy thực sự đẹp ở một khía cạnh nào đó, Legolas nghĩ, vẻ đẹp tuyệt vọng và chơi vơi…

Hôm sau anh có đến nữa không, hắn đột ngột xoáy vào cậu bằng đôi mắt xám khói. Sự mơ màng đã rời bỏ nó nhanh như lúc đến. Hắn đang nghiêm túc.

Không biết, Legolas nhún vai, bất ngờ trước thái độ thay đổi quá nhanh của hắn. Có lẽ hắn không mảy may biết chỉ vài phút trước cậu còn định bóp cò súng. Cậu vốn là ác quỷ trong mắt lũ người công xã. Xem ra hắn thoát chết nhờ mấy câu nói vu vơ kì cục.

Tôi sẽ đến nữa, hắn vắt lại xẻng lên vai, vẫy tay chào. Tại mái tóc của cậu gợi tôi nhớ đến những bông hoa anh thảo ấy, chúng giống nhau lắm. Hắn nói rồi quay đầu đi thẳng. Con phố hun hút đầy tro than đen sì nuốt chửng thân hình gầy gò. Đêm nhẹ nhàng buông xuống, chỉ còn cậu đứng đó. Đột nhiên thấy cô độc.

Cậu lắc mạnh đầu cho tỉnh táo.  _Hoa anh thảo liên quan gì tới mày hả Legolas? Mày biết hắn là ai._ Cậu tự nhủ, tuy nhiên không dằn được trái tim bắt đầu chệch vài nhịp.

***

Haldir đang đợi cậu trước cổng toà tư pháp. Đấy là chỗ hẹn quen thuộc mà họ thoả thuận từ lâu. Sương giăng giăng khiến mái tóc bạch kim và chiếc áo măng tô màu xám như đang tan loãng vào không gian.

Vừa bước chân lên bậc thang cẩm thạch nứt nẻ, Legolas đã thấy anh ta nhếch mép cười. Khác hẳn phong thái lạnh lùng mọi khi. Dĩ nhiên cậu biết lí do, nhưng cậu cố tình phớt lờ anh ta. Tỏ vẻ như không biết gì cả. Vỏ bọc an toàn trước quý ngài tình báo khét tiếng.

Không ngờ anh cũng có khái niệm phí phạm thời gian, cậu nói và chìa tay ra. Gió táp vào lạnh cóng. Một mảnh giấy da nhỏ được thả vào lòng bàn tay, cực nhanh. Legolas liếc mắt qua. Vẫn như thường lệ. Địa điểm cụ thể cùng những cái tên được viết bằng mực tím, nét chữ thanh mảnh uốn lượn như dây trường xuân. Đó là nhiệm vụ của cậu đêm nay – nhiệm vụ của loài chim săn mồi. Sáng mai, những người bị ghi tên sẽ không còn tồn tại.

Đám phản loạn không đáng sống, Haldir nói, giật lại mẩu giấy và đốt nó bằng bật lửa lấy từ túi áo ra, nhân tiện châm một điếu thuốc. Legolas nhăn mặt. Cậu ghét khói, hôm nay quá đủ khói rồi. Nhưng Haldir luôn cố tình trêu ngươi cậu.

Cho ấm người thôi, sĩ quan khó tính ạ. Anh ta rít một hơi dài, phả ra làn khói bạc vấn vít hoà vào màn sương quanh họ. Người ta nói những kẻ làm tình báo có trái tim và cái đầu lạnh, Haldir mỉm cười trêu chọc. Sát thủ cũng vậy. Thôi, chúc may mắn.

Tôi chẳng cần may mắn, Legolas đáp lời. Cả anh cũng nên cẩn thận, bọn chúng không như vẻ ngoài tầm thường nhếch nhác đâu.

Như cái gã cậu nói chuyện say sưa chiều nay chẳng hạn? Đúng là đa nhân cách. Đại tướng sẽ rất vui khi nghe chuyện con trai mình làm gì lúc chiều. Quý ngài tình báo khẽ nói một cách hiểm độc. Nhưng đừng lo, sĩ quan yêu dấu của tôi, giờ chưa phải thời điểm chúng ta bán đứng nhau, chưa phải, vì tôi vẫn còn si mê cậu khủng khiếp.

Cách nói đầy ác ý làm Legolas điên tiết. Hắn độc thoại thôi, cậu lẳng lặng đáp, cố giữ vẻ điềm nhiên trong khi đang khao khát kề dao găm vào cổ kẻ đối diện. Cũng may hai tay vẫn đút yên trong túi áo.

Chúng ta đang chiến tranh. Nhớ chỗ của cậu ở đâu, chiếc lá bé bỏng. Lời Haldir thì thầm lướt nhanh qua tai cậu. Vẫn dáng điệu bất cần đã thành phong cách, anh ta bước xuống cầu thang. Lẫn vào màn sương.

Tôi thừa biết, anh không có quyền phán xét tôi, không ai có quyền phán xét tôi trung thành với phe nào. Legolas nói với theo. Chắc chắn Haldir có nghe nhưng anh ta cứ đi tiếp. Lần thứ hai trong nửa ngày, cậu là người ở lại sau cùng, ai cũng chủ động rời đi trước.

Trăng non bàng bạc nhô lên, cô quạnh. Những dãy phố có vẻ đang chìm trong yên tĩnh. Tuy nhiên bóng tối mới là bạn đồng hành ưa thích của loài săn mồi. Đêm nay máu sẽ lại đổ trên các ngả đường.

***

Ngày trước, tức là khoảng thời gian cách đây một năm, vùng đất này rất yên bình.

Cha Legolas, tướng Thranduil được trao quyền tiếp quản thành phố từ khi cậu chưa sinh ra. Năm tháng tuổi thơ đẹp đẽ với những cánh đồng lúa mì bát ngát, vườn nho trĩu quả và những con phố rạo rực mùa lễ hội. Cậu nào hay, từ các khu ổ chuột nghèo khổ, những mỏ than, những xưởng gỗ tít sâu trong rừng, lửa đã bắt đầu manh mún. Cha làm hết sức để cải thiện đời sống nhân dân, nhưng cuộc đời chẳng có gì hoàn hảo. Làm sao lo hết chu đáo cho hàng triệu con người. Và chúng chỉ biết có ích lợi bản thân, mù quáng với suy nghĩ nông cạn, rì rầm những lời nguyền rủa cha…

Cho đến ngày đầu xuân năm nay, bạo loạn từ tự phát lẻ tẻ chuyển thành biểu tình lớn. Đòi li khai khỏi nền cộng hoà, muốn tiếp quản thành phố. Lẽ ra chúng chẳng mạnh mẽ lên được, nếu không có sự kiện đau lòng ấy. Cha cãi nhau nảy lửa với người bạn thân nhất của mình, vì bất đồng quan điểm. Người ấy không đồng tình cha dùng vũ lực đàn áp cách mạng. Sau đó ông biến mất.

Hai tháng sau, chuyện đã xảy ra. Legolas nhớ như in quai hàm đanh lại như muốn nghiến nát tất cả của cha; cùng sự bàng hoàng không tin được của chính mình, trên quảng trường trung tâm hôm ấy. Đối diện với hàng trăm người nhưng cậu chỉ thấy mỗi người đứng đầu hàng. Người lãnh đạo. Người phát ngôn. Người mang thông điệp tuyên chiến. Mái tóc đen dài tung bay trong ánh lửa loang loáng. Bạn vong niên của cha, vị linh mục hiền từ vẫn chào đón cậu mỗi buổi lễ chủ nhật, lắng nghe những tâm tư cậu chia sẻ và cho những lời khuyên chu đáo. Con người đó đã chết. Bây giờ là lãnh đạo hội đồng công xã Elrond. Người sẽ đứng khác chiến tuyến với cha con họ…

Đường biên sơn trắng, hợp từ hàng nghìn chữ thập được vẽ lên. Phân đôi chiến tuyến. Cha lùi lại một bước, để chúng tách khỏi thành phố, trở thành khu tự trị theo khuynh hướng xã hội chủ nghĩa. Cậu không hiểu tại sao người làm vậy, đến khi thấy nỗi u uẩn trong đôi mắt người nhìn Elrond. Tình bạn gần một đời đâu dễ xoá đi trong vài tháng. Nhưng với chúng, thế vẫn chưa đủ. Chúng muốn tiếp quản cả thành phố và hành quyết cha. Nội chiến nổ ra, vùng đất nhuốm mùi khói súng. Chúng liên tục củng cố lực lượng, đồng thời lôi kéo người dân về phe mình bằng những lời thì thầm trong đêm…

Nhiệm vụ của Legolas là ám sát hội đồng công xã và thanh trừng tất cả những kẻ dám bước qua lằn ranh. Việc thứ hai dễ hơn nhiều, và cũng đau đớn hơn nhiều. Không ít người là bạn bè cậu. Nhưng dần dần cậu đã học được cách đóng băng trái tim mình lại.

Cha nói lần này người sẽ không nhân nhượng nữa. Cậu không sợ chết, cậu sợ viễn cảnh chúng đưa cha lên máy chém hoặc giá treo cổ. Để bảo vệ cha, cậu sẵn sàng biến thành ác quỷ.

Thế giới với cậu chẳng còn ý nghĩa gì ngoài một khối mờ nhoè, hỗn độn…***

 ***

Cánh cửa vĩ đại phòng chỉ huy bật mở và một Glorfindel giận dữ điên cuồng lao ra, suýt hất ngã Legolas nếu cậu không tránh kịp. Trước đó, cậu đã nghe tiếng cãi cọ vẳng lại khi đi trên hành lang. Với bản tính nóng nảy của mình, cha luôn có những cuộc tranh cãi với thuộc cấp. Nhưng Glorfindel thì chưa từng. Điều này khá bất thường. Cậu sợ lịch sử của Elrond sẽ lặp lại.

Không thèm nhìn Legolas, viên đại uý kì cựu hậm hực nện gót giày dọc theo sàn gạch, chẳng mấy chốc vệt tóc vàng khuất sau lối rẽ xa xa. Không phải chuyện của mình, cậu nghĩ và lách vào phòng. Cha đang đợi.

Cậu nhẹ nhàng khép cửa. Cha gật đầu tỏ ý đã nhận ra sự có mặt của cậu, rồi quay lại với công việc đánh bóng thanh trường kiếm. Những cuốn sách dày nặng lẫn cùng giấy tờ và bản đồ quân sự văng tung toé trên nền phòng. Chứng tích cho thấy Glorfindel điên tiết như thế nào. Cha vẫn điềm nhiên, chẳng có vẻ của người mới cãi nhau nảy lửa. Thành thử cậu cũng không buồn đả động.

Chúng lại gửi thêm tối hậu thư yêu cầu cha giải tán quân đội, Legolas nói. Đồng thời hoạt động về đêm của bọn uỷ viên tuyên truyền ngày càng táo bạo. Nhiều người ngả về phe chúng.

Vứt nó đi, hoặc xé hoặc đốt tuỳ con, cha cộc cằn nói, vẫn không nhìn cậu. Ý ta là cái tối hậu thư chết tiệt. Còn nữa, ta nghĩ con phải trừ khử hết lũ chuột chui nhủi khắp các ngóc ngách rồi, người nói thêm, ra hiệu cho Legolas ngồi.

Không thể, cha à. Cậu lẳng lặng ngồi xuống ghế đối diện người, lờ đi những giấy tờ bừa bộn, vung vãi. Chúng có trang bị vũ khí, đội du kích mới thành lập tháng trước của chúng thực sự gây rất nhiều khó khăn cho bọn con. Tuần qua đã có năm người ngã xuống khi làm nhiệm vụ.

Có vẻ cuối cùng Legolas cũng gây được sự chú ý của cha. Người bỏ kiếm xuống, hỏi vẻ quan tâm: Ai chỉ huy chúng vậy?

Là con trai của lãnh đạo hội đồng công xã. Mật danh Strider. Cậu nói tiếp, cố không để hình ảnh gã thanh niên trẻ có đôi mắt màu xám khói len vào tâm trí.

Con trai nuôi thôi, cha cười mỉa mai. Ta đang giữ con trai ruột của hắn, đứa lớn. Chắc con cũng biết. Phải rất vất vả mới tóm được nó. Thằng ranh ấy là một tài năng về súng trường, đáng tiếc. Nó cũng là một đứa cứng đầu vô cùng. Ta không biết đám kia tra tấn nó chết chưa.

Elladan. Cái tên quen thuộc hiện lên trong đầu. Legolas không đếm nổi bao nhiêu kỉ niệm giửa cậu với anh em nhà Elrond. Trên hết, họ cùng học sử dụng vũ khí với Glorfindel. Cậu nhớ rõ tài năng anh ta thể hiện trên trường bắn. Cũng như tình cảm thầy trò khăng khít giữa anh và viên đại uý tóc vàng.

Nhưng họ có con đường riêng của mình, con đường rẽ ngoặt hoàn toàn. Không bao giờ giao nhau nữa trừ khi cái chết tìm đến họ. Elladan, cũng như cha mình, đã ở bên kia đường biên chữ thập.

Vậy ra đó là lí do cha cãi nhau với thuộc cấp thân cận nhất của mình, Legolas nói. Giờ thì cậu đã hiểu.

Đôi mắt xanh thẳm lập tức bùng cháy: Con nghe hết à?

Không, chỉ suýt bị Glorfindel xô ngã khi ông ta đẩy cửa ra, Legolas nhún vai, với lại tiếng hai người to đến nỗi lính gác dưới cổng cũng nghe.

À, cha duỗi người trên ghế, lơ đãng cầm một cuốn sách lên rồi ném nó bay ngang phòng. Hắn đến yêu cầu, hay đúng hơn, nài xin ta cho hắn được đích thân tra khảo thằng nhãi Elladan. Ta nói với hắn chừng nào thành phố này bị băng chôn vùi thì ta chấp thuận. Có chúa nhân từ mới biết hắn làm gì một khi đã đặt chân vào buồng giam.

Cuốn sách chạm vào tường với một âm thanh khô khốc.

Ta phải để mắt đến hắn nhiều hơn nữa. Mọi lúc mọi nơi, cha hạ giọng rất trầm. Ta nghĩ lửa sắp lan đến cháy âm ỉ trong chính tổng bộ. Ít ra ta vẫn chưa muốn bị bêu đầu ngoài quảng trường bởi thuộc cấp thân cận. Khi nói, mắt người cứ xoáy rừng rực vào Legolas như hai ngọn lửa xanh thiêu đốt.

Cậu đón ánh mắt dữ dội ấy không nao núng. Con nguyện phục vụ người đến hơi thở cuối cùng, cậu thề. Tin ở con. Con sẽ không để lửa bén vào mình.

Thế chưa đủ, ta muốn hơn thế nữa. Cha nhếch mép cười, vươn tay kéo cậu ngã vào lòng. Vòng tay rắn chắc và mạnh mẽ. Còn sớm mà cha, Legolas khẽ kêu lên. Đáp lại chỉ có những nụ hôn. Cậu nhắm mắt, áp mình vào lớp quân phục bạc, tận hưởng hơi ấm từ trái tim đang đập. Những nhịp đập khát khao chiếm hữu. Đã đến lúc cho mối quan hệ giấu kín của họ.

Đám sương mù lúc chiều đã dâng lên bao phủ thành phố. Nhìn ra cửa sổ chỉ thấy một đai dương trắng đục, buồn thê lương. Vài đốm sáng lẻ loi từ các khung cửa sổ dưới phố chập chờn sau lớp màn mờ mịt.

Liệu một đời người có bao nhiêu chiếc mặt nạ, Legolas nghĩ khi cảm nhận nụ hôn cháy bỏng của cha áp vào môi mình. Lưỡi họ quyện lấy nhau. Có vị nho nồng gắt.


	2. "Tuyết"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoa anh thảo được coi là biểu tượng cho mùa xuân, mang ý nghĩa “Niềm vui đầu tiên” và “Sự lôi cuốn”

Trời mỗi lúc một lạnh. Mùa đông năm nay đến sớm và hứa hẹn sẽ khắc nghiệt hơn năm trước. Legolas thu mình hết cỡ để chống lại những cơn gió cắt da cắt thịt. Bụi than đen sì và tàn tro cuốn theo từng bước chân cậu. Đám cháy cuối cùng cũng ngưng, để lại những đống đổ nát hoang liêu.

Mũi giày theo bản năng khựng lại trước đường biên trắng. Tóc cậu rối bời nhưng cái rét buốt khiến cậu không buồn đưa tay vuốt lại. Hít vào một luồng không khí lạnh ngắt như muốn đóng băng cả lồng ngực, cậu đứng im. Chờ đợi.

_Rốt cuộc mày trở lại đây làm gì vậy Legolas?_ Giọng trách móc vang trong đầu.  _Trước mặt mày là chiến tuyến. Hắn là kẻ thù._

Cậu bồn chồn đút tay vào túi sâu hơn, tránh những nhát chém từ không khí lạnh. Đơn giản vì cậu không thể cưỡng lại mong muốn được thấy gã thanh niên đó, được nghe hắn nói chuyện vu vơ. Đại khái như một người ngắm phong cảnh đẹp và muốn quay lại lần sau, chứ chẳng phải cảm mến gì. Cậu thấy hắn thú vị. Những điều xa xôi, những ước mơ kì quái mà hắn lảm nhảm, dường đã đem lại một gợn sóng trên mặt hồ tĩnh lặng, vô cảm trong cậu. Một thế giới của kí ức tươi đẹp mà cậu vĩnh viễn lãng quên.

Legolas quay sang vì nghe động. Lập tức nỗi kinh hoàng nháng lên. Không phải gã thanh niên ấy đến, mà là cặp đồng tử sáng rực đang nhìn cậu trao tráo từ sau cụm rễ cổ thụ. Tiếng gầm gừ khát máu và hàm răng nhọn hoắt, trắng ởn. Một con sói đói. Hẳn chúng hi vọng kiếm chác được gì đó từ những xác chết không ai chôn cất. Nhưng thịt tươi máu nóng vẫn hơn.

Con ác thú lao vào cậu. Legolas gạt chốt an toàn, lên đạn và nổ súng gần như cùng lúc. Tuy nhiên do thiếu ánh sáng, tốc độ của con thú lại quá nhanh nên cậu bắn trượt. Đạn chỉ sượt qua vai nó. Máu nóng hổi bốc hơi khi bắn ra bầu không khí lạnh. Con sói lùi lại, thủ thế. Cậu gần như đếm được từng cái răng nanh, từng cái xương sườn nhô lên dưới bộ lông xơ xác.

Chưa kịp định thần, nó lại lao đến lần thứ hai. Legolas lăn mình tránh cú vồ. Vai cậu chà xuống nền đá thô ráp, đau buốt. Hơi thở tanh tưởi của nó xộc vào mũi. Có tiếng hú vọng lại rất gần, xem ra con sói không đơn độc như cậu.

Nếu không kết thúc sớm, cậu sẽ là mồi ngon cho chúng. Một kiểu chết không đẹp đẽ chút nào. Những đôi mắt sáng quắc lần lượt ló ra từ bóng tối, bao vây cậu. Legolas lách người khỏi một cú táp giận dữ, tiếng hàm răng bập lại sát sạt khiến cậu sởn gai ốc. Cậu ước gì mình có một khẩu súng máy trong tay thì tình hình đã khác. Súng lục bắn phát một không chọi nổi với cả bầy sói đói khát.

Máu nóng chạy rần rật khắp người bất chấp cái lạnh. Trong một giây hiếm hoi, Legolas bóp cò. Phát súng thứ hai xuyên qua sọ con sói. Nó hộc lên đau đớn, đổ rầm xuống ngay đường biên. Chữ thập trắng từ từ nhuốm đỏ.

Cẩn thận! Ai đó hét lên cảnh báo. Liền sau đó là tiếng nổ đanh gọn. Một khối lông lá đen sì gục xuống sau lưng cậu. Móng vuốt của nó gần chạm gót giày. Chỉ muộn thêm chút nữa là nó vồ được.

Súng trường kiểu cũ, Legolas nghĩ. Lấy lại nhịp thở, trấn tĩnh sau phút kinh hoảng, cậu đứng dậy. Những tiếng nổ gắt vẫn vang lên đều đặn, nòng súng toé hoa lửa, nổi rõ trong đêm. Ánh sáng lập loè soi tỏ dáng người quen thuộc đang tựa sát vào thân cây táo dại để giảm lực giật. Mái tóc đen phất phơ theo gió, lộ ra nụ cười trêu chọc. Đừng ngẩn ngơ nữa. Giúp tôi một tay nào, hắn thản nhiên nói như thể họ là bạn thân thiết.

Legolas vờ như không nghe gì hết. Vừa qua cậu bất cẩn khá nhiều, hơn nữa cậu không muốn mang ơn hắn.

Hai người bắt đầu bắn hạ dần những con ác thú bao vây mình. Súng hết đạn, hắn gắn lưỡi lê lên, đâm xuyên bất cứ con sói nào liều mạng đến gần, trong khi cậu bắn yểm trợ. Những nhát đâm đầy uy lực, chuẩn xác đến khó tin so với vẻ ung dung nhàn tản của hắn. Chẳng mấy chốc, quanh họ là khung cảnh như địa ngục. Máu chảy tràn trên đường, khắp nơi đầy những âm thanh rền rĩ của những con thú hấp hối.

Bất thình lình, trong ánh trăng nhợt nhạt, Legolas bắt gặp một thoáng chuyển động kì lạ ở đống gạch vụn sau lưng gã thanh niên. Đúng lúc khẩu Colt của cậu kẹt đạn. Con chừng phía sau, cậu gào lên với hắn. Hắn cuống cuồng quay lại, chỉ kịp né bộ vuốt khổng lồ đáp xuống đầu. Nhưng con ác thú đã gạt văng khẩu súng trên tay hắn vào vùng tối sẫm phía xa. Mọi chuyện diễn ra quá nhanh. Gấp gáp, hắn quên mất mình đang đứng đâu, vấp chân trúng một cụm rễ cây nổi lên mặt đất và ngã xuống nền đá.

Không! Tiếng thét của Legolas xé toang bầu không lặng ngắt. Con sói đầu đàn đã dùn người chuẩn bị cho cú táp. Gã thanh niên nằm im lìm một cách đáng lo. Legolas e hắn ngã đập đầu vào đá mất rồi. Không kịp suy nghĩ, vứt luôn khẩu súng kẹt đạn, cậu lao mình đến chắn trước cơ thể bất động. Giữa cậu và con sói hung tợn chỉ có cặp dao săn. Hai con mắt vằn tia đỏ tàn nhẫn xoáy rừng rực vào cậu. mồ hôi lạnh túa ra, ướt đầm, nhỏ giọt xuống nền tro than đen kịt.

Legolas căng người, nín thở chờ đợi. Cảm thấy lưỡi hái của thần chết tới gần. Cậu biết phải đâm vào đâu, nhưng cái giá phải trả sẽ là tính mạng.  _Hi sinh cho kẻ thù, mày đang làm gì vậy?_

Tránh ra đi, nhóc. Giọng ra lệnh vang lên.

Hả?

Kẻ mới đến là một gã lùn, thân hình thấp bé nhưng cuồn cuộn cơ bắp. Ánh sáng mờ ảo làm hiện lên những vết sẹo dài, ngang dọc trên bắp tay và khuôn ngực trần. Bộ râu màu đồng dài và rối bù, cả tóc cũng thế. Trông hắn như đang đội một cái mũ trùm đan vụng về bằng rơm khô. Không nao núng, hắn hiên ngang đứng chắn giữa Legolas và con ác thú cao ngang đầu mình.

Tru lên đắc thắng, con sói nhảy xổ vào. Ánh kim loại lạnh lẽo nháng lên. Cây rìu đốn củi vĩ đại bổ thẳng vào giữa đầu nó. Một tiếng bộp ghê rợn, xung lực mạnh đến nỗi lưỡi rìu bổ ngập qua xương, gần như chẻ đôi sọ ác thú. Máu và não vụn văng tung toé, mặt trăng trên cao như cũng nhuốm đỏ. Legolas lùi lại, cố không để thứ chất lỏng tanh nồng văng trúng áo. Gã lùn thì như vừa tắm trong ao máu.

À, nguy hiểm thật… Gã thanh niên tóc đen gượng dậy, tay xoa gáy, chỗ bị đập xuống đường. Legolas giật mình, quay lại. Lẽ ra theo lẽ thường, cậu nên hỏi hắn có làm sao không. Nhưng chẳng có lời nào thốt ra. Không gian quanh họ rơi thịch vào câm lặng. Gió rét thổi mạnh hơn, tạo thành những tiếng rít não nề qua vòm cây. Giờ cậu mới thấy lạnh. Người cậu sũng mồ hôi và mái tóc dài bết lại, dính chặt vào cổ. Trong khoảnh khắc hoảng loạn, cậu đã vượt qua lằn ranh để đến bên hắn.

Cám ơn anh, tôi bất cẩn quá. Hắn nói vẻ hối tiếc.

Legolas lắc đầu. Cám ơn anh ta ấy, nếu không giờ cả hai đã nằm trong bụng sói rồi. Cậu nói, chỉ về phía gã lùn. Gã đang đăm đăm nhìn cậu, cái nhìn không thoải mái.

Gimli, hắn vẫy tay với gã lùn. Đây là người tiều phu kì cựu của chúng tôi, năm nào xưởng gỗ trong núi cũng bị sói mò đến tấn công. Không con nào thoát khỏi cây rìu ấy đâu. Hắn vừa cười vừa giới thiệu, cố đánh tan bầu không khí u ám.

Anh nói nhiều quá, Gimli gầm gừ như sói, vẫn gườm gườm với Legolas. Về thôi Aragorn, kẻo không chúng lại kéo tới nữa. Với cả cậu, đừng có lang thang lúc khuya khoắt, lần sau không ai cứu đâu, gã cảnh báo. Không đợi trả lời, gã kéo lê thứ vũ khí kinh khủng và nhanh chóng mất hút sau màn bóng tối. Một vệt máu dài để lại sau những bước chân nặng nề.

Thì ra tên anh ấy là Aragorn. Giờ cậu mới biết. Trước giờ anh tồn tại trong đầu cậu với mật danh Strider – Uỷ viên thường trực và chỉ huy đội du kích của hội đồng công xã.

Trăng đã lên cao, lơ lửng trên đỉnh trời. Legolas biết nếu mình không trở về ngay ắt sẽ có nhiều hệ luỵ với cha. Cậu lượm lại khẩu Colt kẹt đạn bị vứt đi lúc nãy, đi thẳng về phía đường biên. Đêm nay thế là quá đủ.

Hôm sau anh có đến đây nữa không, Aragorn gọi với theo. Câu hỏi quen thuộc. Cậu mở miệng định nói có, nhưng gió tạt hết lời. Bóng anh và cây táo dại có nửa vòm lá xa dần, xa dần rồi khuất hẳn. Đột nhiên cậu ước mình đủ dũng cảm nói cám ơn anh. Nếu anh không xuất hiện hẳn cậu đã bỏ mạng.

Nền trời tím rịn chợt điểm xuyết những chấm xám li ti, bay phấp phới. Tuyết.

Mùa đông khắc nghiệt đã thực sự bắt đầu với một đêm kì lạ ở ranh giới như thế. Số mệnh của hai người đang từ từ quyện lấy nhau, đan chặt vào nhau bằng những sợi tơ mảnh đẫm máu.

***

Kể từ hôm chạm trán với lũ sói, tuyết rơi dày và không có dấu hiệu ngưng lại. Suốt cả tuần thành phố bị bao phủ trong lớp màn trắng toát, lạnh giá. Mọi công việc, giao thông đều tê liệt hoàn toàn. Trời và đất như hoà vào nhau. Đâu đâu cũng là sắc trắng tuyền, gợi cảm giác buồn thê lương. Những lò sưởi hoạt động ngày đêm cũng không đủ xua tan cái lạnh ám lấy không gian.

Legolas thắc mắc sẽ có bao nhiêu người không qua nổi đợt rét này. Mỗi sáng đội trị an đều phải dọn dẹp những cái xác tê cứng rải rác khắp nơi – đa phần là người vô gia cư vì chiến tranh. Có thể mọi người nguyền rủa đợt tuyết bất thường, nhưng nó đem lại cho cậu những ngày yên bình hiếm hoi, kể từ đầu xuân. Bạo loạn phải tạm ngưng vì không ai dám thách thức thời tiết khắc nghiệt.

Cha đã dậy và rời đi từ sớm. Hôm qua là lần đầu tiên người đến phòng cậu, chứ không phải ngược lại như thường lệ. Hẳn người không muốn đánh thức cậu sau một đêm cuồng dại. Cậu vùi mình lại trong chăn, lơ đãng nhìn tuyết bay ngoài cửa sổ, ước gì có cơ thể ấm áp của cha nằm cạnh. Mối quan hệ kì lạ giữa họ vẫn diễn ra hằng đêm. Đều đặn như một phần cuộc sống. Ban ngày, người là cha và thượng cấp của cậu. Ban đêm, nơi bóng tối ngự trị, người là nhân tình. Nụ hôn lúc nào cũng khiến cậu tê dại vì hơi rượu nồng gắt. Như ngọn lửa thiêu đốt tâm can.

Nhưng Legolas chỉ duy trì mối quan hệ ấy như một nghĩa vụ. Trách nhiệm. Cậu hoàn toàn không tìm thấy niềm vui trong đó. Đôi khi lại lo sợ có người phanh phui. Cậu vẫn tự hỏi cảm giác yêu là thế nào. Máu và khói súng đen ngòm đã phủ mờ tâm hồn non trẻ.

Vậy mà cảm giác nhẹ nhõm hiếm hoi chỉ được khơi dậy khi cậu đến gặp kẻ thù. Hằng nửa đêm. Bất chấp tuyết rơi dày đến đâu. Anh luôn đến trước, đợi cậu bên gốc táo dại có nửa vòm lá xanh. Cậu tự hỏi lỡ như mình không đến, anh ta có chờ cả đêm rồi chết cóng luôn không. Đường biên sơn trắng không còn nữa, thế chỗ nó là một hàng rào kẽm gai đồ sộ cao quá đầu, nối liền với các trạm gác rải rác. Những cái gai nhọn hoắt, sẵn sàng cào xé da thịt.

Để ngăn chặn lũ sói. Con đâu muốn suýt chết lần nữa, đúng không chiếc lá bé bỏng? Cha nói với cậu.  _Sói, cả hai chân lẫn bốn chân._  Legolas nghĩ. Không gì qua nổi mắt cha, nhưng cậu vẫn rời phòng hằng đêm để đến với anh. Những dãy thép gai không ngăn được lời trò chuyện. Đúng hơn là Aragorn nói đủ thứ còn cậu im lặng lắng nghe. Tự tìm cho mình một thế giới mới trong thinh lặng. Nơi có những kí ức đẹp đẽ và ước mơ bình dị. Gã tiều phu lùn hôm trước cũng đến, chống rìu đứng xa xa. Anh ta sợ lũ sói lại kéo tới nữa, Aragorn giải thích, thành thử tôi phải để anh ta đi cùng. Yên tâm, một khi quen rồi anh sẽ thấy anh ta dễ chịu lắm.

Legolas hi vọng vậy. Gimli không giống Aragorn, anh ta là người của công xã hoàn toàn. Nếu Aragorn không ở đó hẳn cậu và anh ta đã thanh toán lẫn nhau. Nhưng riết họ cũng quen với sự có mặt của đối phương. Bước tiến đáng kể là trao đổi vài câu cộc lốc. Gã lùn ấy không xấu xa hay tàn ác, chỉ là cuộc mưu sinh khốc liệt biến gã thành ra bảo thủ và cực đoan.

Càng ngày Legolas càng dấn sâu vào mối quan hệ trái với mọi quy tắc mình đặt ra.

Anh biết không, nơi này là ranh giới. Không, không phải cái hàng rào. Ý tôi là ranh giới cuộc đời, nơi chỉ có hư vô ngự trị. Cứ nhìn cây táo kì lạ thì biết. Chẳng có gì chi phối nó, kể cả mùa tháng. Bởi vậy chúng ta đứng đây cũng được giải thoát khỏi mọi quy luật, anh và tôi là hai người bình thường. Quên hết những gì thuộc về buổi sáng đi. Aragorn nói trong một lần chia tay như thế.

Ước gì cậu quên được dễ dàng, Legolas cay đắng nghĩ. Bất chấp cuộc chiến mỗi lúc một thêm ác liệt, cậu đã đem lòng cảm mến, đúng hơn là ngưỡng mộ người thanh niên ấy. Kẻ thù của cậu. Như loài thú sống trong hang tăm tối suốt mùa đông dài choáng ngợp trước ánh dương. Anh có tâm hồn quá thuần khiết mà khói lửa không sao chạm đến được, dẫu tay anh cũng nhuốm máu. Thật khác với cậu. Anh chiến đấu cho lí tưởng của mình nên không do dự hay hối tiếc. Còn cậu giết người như trò tiêu khiển bệnh hoạn.

Thiên thần và ác quỷ có thể chung sống với nhau được không?

Có đấy, trong một con người. Giọng trầm ấm của Aragorn vẳng bên tai.

Một thời xa xôi, cậu cũng có những suy nghĩ bình lặng như anh. Nhưng tất cả đều chấm dứt hết kể từ khoảnh khắc nhìn hai người bạn vong niên đối đầu nhau dưới làn đạn. Cha và Elrond. Trái tim cậu phủ tuyết mãi mãi. Mất đi niềm tin vào thứ gọi là tình yêu. Đau đớn nhận ra con người có thể tàn nhẫn với nhau thế nào. Mà sự tàn nhẫn nhất thường không nằm ở chém giết nhau hay tra tấn thể xác.

Tuyết vẫn bay khắp trời. Như lệ đông cứng trong tận cùng đau khổ.

***

Glorfindel xuất hiện ở hành lang với khuôn mặt đầy máu. Bắt gặp cái nhìn săm soi, ông cười trừ. Nụ cười héo hắt và buồn thảm như thể mùa đông đã rút hết sức sống trong nó. Khác xa với người thượng cấp, người thầy lạc quan, hài hước trước giờ.

Máu của tên tù bắn lên, ông nói. Có gì đó ngập ngừng, không thoải mái khi gọi “tên tù”.  _Máu của Elladan, ý ngài là thế. Hoặc anh ta phun hết lên mặt ngài trong sự khinh bỉ, hoặc nó dính vào khi ngài ôm chầm lấy anh ta._  Legolas nghĩ một cách độc địa. Sự kính trọng đã giảm đi khá nhiều. Cậu không tha thứ cho ai phản bội cha. Cha à, cha đang chơi trò gì vậy? Rõ ràng cha cậu đang lơi lỏng vòng thép trói quanh viên đại uý. Mới vài hôm trước người còn thề rằng không bao giờ để ông ta tiếp xúc với Elladan. Anh ta vẫn chưa khai một chút gì, và sự kiên nhẫn của cha sắp tới giới hạn. Điều đó đồng nghĩa với bản án tử hình đã được ký. Glorfindel có biết điều đó không?

Nhìn theo dáng điệu ủ rũ của viên đại uý kì cựu, mái tóc vàng dài không buồn bay theo gió, Legolas thấy không sao hiểu nổi.

Hai người biến mất một ngày sau đó. Glorfindel và Elladan. Đại uý và tử tù. Ông ta với kinh nghiệm dạn dày của mình hẳn phải có cách đưa tù nhân thoát khỏi hầm ngục êm thắm. Chuyện này dĩ nhiên cậu đoán trước được, từ sau cuộc gặp ngắn ngủi với Glorfindel trên hành lang. Nhưng không ngờ nó lại diễn ra quá sớm, quá nhanh gọn. Thật liều lĩnh.

Luồng suy nghĩ chợt nháng lên trong đầu. Bỏ lại sau lưng những toán lính đang lùng sục dấu vết, Legolas lao mình ra không gian ngập tuyết. Không kịp trang bị gì nhiều ngoài khẩu Colt và cặp dao bất li thân. Gió rét quật liên hồi vào tấm thân mảnh dẻ trong khi tuyết ẩm níu chân cậu. Sắc trắng loá choá trong mắt. Vạn vật như đang nhoè đi, tuy nhiên sau một lúc chạy điên cuồng, hai bóng người phía xa xa không thoát nổi mắt cậu. Hai chấm đen nhỏ bé so với đồng tuyết mênh mông. Nhưng họ không cô độc.

Dừng lại. Cậu nói trong hơi thở. Mái tóc vàng nổi bật không lẫn vào đâu được. Cậu bắn một phát chỉ thiên để cảnh cáo. Cũng may nơi này tuyết không dày lắm, lại bằng phẳng, không lo lở tuyết chôn vùi.

Lần đầu tiên từ sau chuyện Elrond lãnh đạo công xã, cậu thấy đau đớn.  _Vì mình biết họ, quen họ, yêu mến họ…_  Chĩa súng vào chính người thầy và người bạn thời niên thiếu… đây là lí do bọn chúng gọi cậu là sĩ quan ác quỷ đó sao.

Glorfindel từ từ quay lại, thản nhiên như thể chẳng có gì phải bận tâm. Ông ngước mặt lên thách thức. Cái lạnh tê buốt và hoa tuyết giăng khắp không che nổi sự kiêu hãnh đến cực đoan cố hữu. Thậm chí, như Legolas cảm nhận được, ông ta còn có thứ sức mạnh mới chi phối mình. Dữ dội hơn cái chết. Đốt cháy cả băng giá. Lạ lùng thay, sức mạnh khủng khiếp ấy lại đến từ cơ thể yếu ớt đầy thương tích mà ông bế trên tay. Ôm chặt như sợ nó tan loãng theo sương mù.

Ta quên mất. Ông cười mỉa mai. Ngày trước chính ta đã chỉ cho ngươi con đường này. Phải không nô lệ của Thranduil? Ông nói với vẻ căm hận không giấu diếm. Legolas không rõ từ “nô lệ” mang bao nhiêu nghĩa.

Ngài phải hối hận rồi, Cậu nói, lạnh lùng lên đạn. Phát bắn nhanh đến nỗi không ai thấy đạn sượt qua, chỉ nghe tiếng nổ. Một dòng máu đỏ tươi từ từ bò dọc xuống má viên đại uý. Elladan khẽ thốt lên lo lắng, nhưng Glorfindel lắc đầu tỏ ý không sao. Đôi mắt hực lửa của ông thiêu đốt Legolas: trời lạnh nên cóng tay rồi hả, trò ngoan? Không ngờ cũng có ngày trò bắn hụt.

Cứ nói thêm lần nữa đi, ông sẽ biết tay tôi có cóng không. Legolas đáp trả. Thuốc súng luôn nóng rát đấy.

Glorfindel quệt máu ròng ròng trên mặt, mở miệng định nguyền rủa thật độc địa. Nhưng giọng Elladan, mỏng tang như nắng cuối đông, khiến ông dừng khựng lại. Thầy, sao phải làm vậy. Cứ để em lại và trốn đi. Dù sao chúng cũng chưa kết án tử thầy. Rồi hướng khuôn mặt ngang dọc thương tích từ những cuộc tra tấn dã man về phía Legolas, anh van xin: Đừng giết ông ấy, làm ơn.

Trái tim cậu ngưng lại một nhịp. Lũ người trong công xã chưa bao giờ van xin, kể cả khi bị họng súng lạnh ngắt kề vào thái dương. Cậu không sao chịu nổi ánh nhìn tuyệt vọng cùng cực ấy. Ánh mắt của con mồi bị dồn vào đường cùng không còn lối thoát. Nó nhắc cậu nhớ khoảnh khắc đàn sói đói lao vào mình. Trong đầu chỉ một suy nghĩ giá như được sống. Nội chiến, lằn ranh, hay kẻ thù đều bị xoá nhoà, chẳng còn gì hết.Chợt nhận ra Glorfindel chẳng ngả về phe nào. Đơn giản ông chỉ đang đi theo phần người trong mình. Tiếng gọi của lòng yêu thương.

Thầy chiến đấu mà, Glorfindel vuốt tóc đứa học trò dịu dàng. Mái tóc đen bị xén lỉa chỉa, xơ xác, bết lại vì máu khô và tuyết. Em không cần phải van xin nó. Thầy không để nó giết chúng ta đâu. Nếu bỏ em lại tức là thầy đã tự kí bản án tử cho mình, chẳng cần đến con dấu của Thranduil, ông khẳng định.

Dũng cảm lắm, Legolas nghĩ. Sương mù cản tầm nhìn, cậu chỉ thấy thấp thoáng nụ cười cong lên trên khoé miệng Glorfindel. Sự bất chấp của kẻ không còn gì để mất. Vẻ đẹp ngạo nghễ của ông tương phản với tình trạng thê thảm của Elladan.  _Sao hai thứ đối nghịch lại có thể hoà hợp như thế. Ông ta sẵn sàng đánh đổi tất cả chỉ vì một tên tù sống dở chết dở._  Cậu vẫn chưa hiểu.

Hình ảnh Elladan ngày xưa vụt qua trong tâm trí. Một trời một vực với hiện tại. Như mùa xuân với mùa đông. Anh thành ra vậy, có cả bàn tay cậu gián tiếp góp vào. Còn Glorfindel…Glorfindel là người thầy tận tuỵ dạy cả hai bắn những phát súng đầu tiên. Có ai ngờ bàn tay mà thầy từng ân cần uốn nắn, sau này lại cầm súng chĩa vào thầy?

Tuyết mỗi lúc một dày. Legolas thấy người mình run lên vì không giữ ấm đầy đủ. Ngón tay tê cứng, dính chặt vào cò súng bằng một lớp băng mỏng. Trước mặt cậu, hai màu sắc đen-và-vàng kề sát bên nhau, nổi hẳn lên giữa sắc trắng tang thương tuyệt vọng. Nếu cần, họ có thể chết vì tình yêu của mình, Legolas tự nhủ. Cậu nhắm mắt lại trong vài giây rồi mở ra. Cậu đã quyết định…

Hai người sẽ bước qua hàng rào đó chứ, về với công xã? cậu hỏi. Hơi thở bốc thành sương mờ.

Không bao giờ, tên ác quỷ. Tất cả không còn quan trọng nữa. Ta không như ngươi, ta ghét thấy tay mình nhuốm máu. Elladan cũng vậy. Ta sẽ rời khỏi cái chốn quái ác này, mặc xác các ngươi muốn làm gì thì làm. Đáng thương cho những kẻ sống mà không biết giá trị của sự sống. Glorfindel khinh miệt nói, ghì sát cơ thể yếu ớt kia vào lòng để giữ ấm. Ngươi có thể giết bọn ta, nhưng cuối cùng bọn ta vẫn tự do. Thế tốt hơn nhiều so với sống một cuộc đời vấy máu đồng bào.

Thật đáng tiếc, Legolas cất khẩu súng sắp đóng băng vào bao, trước cái nhìn gườm gườm nghi hoặc của viên đại uý. Đi đi, cậu nói khẽ, nhanh lên, kẻo cha tôi sẽ điều quân đến. Người không dễ mềm lòng đâu. Hãy chăm sóc anh ấy, cậu hạ giọng. Và sống một cuộc đời tự do như ao ước.

_Tôi làm đúng chứ, Aragorn?_

Glorfindel ném cho cậu một ánh mắt ngờ vực. Chầm chậm, ông ta lùi về sau, vẻ thăm dò. Những bước châm ngập trong lớp xốp trắng ẩm ướt. Legolas đứng yên không nhúc nhích. Rất nhanh, ông ta thì thào đủ nghe: “Cám ơn” và quay đi không chậm trễ. Elladan nhìn cậu một lúc, có vẻ cảm kích. Chẳng mấy chốc bóng hai người khuất biệt sau trảng rừng trơ trụi, tuyết rơi xoá hết mọi dấu vết. Glorfindel, với bản tính chu đáo của mình, hẳn phải sắp đặt phương tiện sẵn sàng để ra đi. Đó là lần cuối cùng Legolas trông thấy người thầy yêu dấu. Cậu không biết số phận hai người sẽ ra sao, nhưng chí ít họ cũng thoát khỏi vòng kìm kẹp của chiến tranh.

Cậu có hối tiếc không? Không hề. Cậu cho rằng mình đã quyết định đúng. Hai người họ không theo phe nào. Cậu chỉ giết những kẻ bên kia chiến tuyến.

Điều đó nghĩa là định mệnh của họ sẽ đến. Dù sớm dù muộn. Đối đầu với Aragorn trên chiến trường. Và một trong hai không thể trở về.

Trong mắt cậu chỉ còn chập chờn một màu sắc duy nhất. Như màu những tấm vải liệm.

Legolas quay gót về lại tổng bộ. Cha đã rút hết lệnh tìm kiếm tử tù vượt ngục. Nghe tin đó, cậu hơi ngạc nhiên, rồi lập tức vỡ lẽ. Rốt cuộc cậu cũng hiểu trò chơi từ bấy đến giờ cha dành cho Glorfindel. Ác quỷ cũng từng là người. Ở đâu đó vẫn còn sót lại chút lương tri sau khi mọi thứ tan nát trong khói lửa và máu. Giá như Elrond biết tâm tư của cha cậu lúc này…

Đêm ấy, tuyết ngừng rơi. Đột ngột như khi nó đến. Những chuỗi ngày yên bình chấm dứt, lửa không bị dập tắt sẽ lại bùng cháy mạnh hơn…


	3. "Chiến tuyến"

Một tuần sau.

Vẫn là một buổi tối như mọi khi. Băng mình qua những dãy nhà đầy tuyết. Thấy hơi thở mình bốc hơi trong màn đêm, gió lạnh buốt như vạn mũi kim châm tới tấp vào mặt, vào người, xuyên qua lớp áo khoác. Tuyết không rơi dày như trước, nhưng đủ để ngập quá mắt cá chân. Và vẫn lạnh lẽo vô cùng. Tin tình báo đã đến lúc chiều: nửa đêm bọn uỷ viên công xã sẽ có một cuộc họp kín. Chúng toan tính thời điểm và điều kiện khá chu toàn. Nhưng đôi mắt của loài chim săn mồi không dễ bị che mờ.

Legolas nhẹ nhàng đáp xuống hông nhà, không một tiếng động. Đó là một toà dinh thự kiểu cổ bị bỏ hoang, dựng bằng gỗ thông đỏ xa hoa. Nằm trên ngọn đồi ít ai lai vãng, nó là chốn đắc địa. Cậu nín thở chờ thời khắc thuận lợi. Ngọn nến leo lét bên trong hắt những cái bóng mờ quái dị lên kính cửa sổ.

Ít ra Aragorn không tham gia vụ này. Nó chỉ dành cho bộ phận tuyên truyền. Những gã thanh niên non nớt chưa quen cầm súng, chỉ miệng lưỡi là giỏi. Legolas khó mà tưởng tượng được mình có thể gặp anh ở nơi nào khác, ngoài gốc cây táo dại bị giăng đầy dây kẽm gai. Bất chấp nội chiến ngày càng ác liệt, cậu vẫn thật tâm lo sợ cho anh. Chàng thanh niên có đôi mắt xám khói. Không phải uỷ viên hội đồng chết tiệt.

Trước đây Legolas sống để bảo vệ cha mình; tuyệt đối trung thành với người. Nay mọi quy tắc bắt đầu lung lay. Trái tim cậu đang bị xẻ đôi trên hai chiến tuyến. Thật tội lỗi, nhưng cậu không biết phải làm gì, ngoài việc tiếp tục. Chỉ mong trì hoãn thời khắc phải lựa chọn lâu thêm một chút. Lơ lửng giữa lằn ranh, day dứt và đau khổ thật. Nhưng vẫn tốt hơn là lúc buộc phải quyết định. Bởi mất mát là không thể tránh.

Kì lạ thay, trong cậu chẳng gợn chút hối tiếc. Như thể biết trước mọi chuyện đều do số mệnh an bài.

Nhận ra mình đang dần mất tập trung, cậu lắc mạnh đầu. Xua tan những suy nghĩ yếu đuối. Lúc này là thời gian của ác quỷ, không phải của Legolas. Chỉ một phút sơ sẩy cũng đủ khiến kế hoạch đổ bể.

Trong nhà có tiếng nói khẽ. Giọng nam trầm, rất ấm. Nghe giống giọng Aragorn đến nỗi Legolas suýt giật mình. Cũng may sau đó cậu nhanh chóng lấy lại bình tĩnh, đủ để phân biệt rạch ròi hai giọng nói. Anh không có cách nhấn trọng âm kiểu đó.

Băng tuyết phủ đầy lên áo khoác, chân cậu hơi tê vì ngập trong cái lạnh ẩm. Thân súng nóng dần dưới lớp dạ. Legolas khao khát được lôi nó ra, lên đạn và bóp cò ngay lập tức. Cậu ghét cảm giác chờ đợi quá lâu.

Nhẹ hất đầu về phía cửa chính – ra hiệu cho những đồng đội đang ẩn mình, Legolas rón rén men theo bức tường đầy rêu, len lỏi qua những rặng thuỷ tùng rậm rạp. Lũ người khốn khổ kia không hay biết lưỡi hái tử thần mỗi lúc một kề sát…

…Như các bạn đã biết, nhiệm vụ của chúng ta là nhanh chóng lật đổ…

Người chủ trì cuộc họp không nói được hết câu. Cánh cửa mục rung lên rồi bung ra ngay sau vài cú đạp thô bạo. Tiến vào là một kẻ có vẻ đẹp thanh tú kì lạ. Vẻ đẹp không thuộc về trần thế. Nụ cười lạnh lẽo và chết chóc. Bông tuyết trắng tinh lấp lánh trên vai, trên mái tóc dài không giấu được sự nguy hiểm của họng súng đen ngòm chĩa vào anh.

Pip, đưa mọi người chạy ngay! Cứ mặc tôi! Anh ta quát mấy cậu thiếu niên đang đờ ra vì kinh ngạc. Hầu hết tay không tấc sắt. Ném cho anh một cái nhìn tuyệt vọng, chúng vội vã lao đi.

Legolas uể oải nhìn bóng chúng mất hút sau hành lang. Ở phe nào cũng vậy, nhiệm vụ là trên hết, dẫu phải bỏ lại đồng đội cho nanh vuốt thần chết. Tuy nhiên, người của cậu đã chặn mọi ngóc ngách quanh nhà. Cứ để bọn ngốc ấy tận hưởng thêm vài giây đau khổ. Lâu lắm mới có một vụ lớn thế này, Legolas không muốn nó kết thúc quá nhanh.

Ta muốn nghe tiếp, cậu mỉm cười, nghiêng đầu với gã uỷ viên. Lật đổ ai?

Đáp lại là một tiếng thét căm hờn. Gã vung con dao săn sáng loé và lao vào cậu như một con thú bị dồn tới đường cùng.  _Sớm muộn gì cũng chết, phải không? Nhưng tạm thời ta chưa thể chết, đừng cố lôi kéo ta_. Một tiếng nổ chát chúa. Máu phun ra. Tấm thân lực lưỡng đổ rầm xuống sàn. Bụi đỏ bắn lên ủng khiến Legolas bực bội nhảy lùi lại. Như thế thì nhanh gọn, nhẹ nhàng cho gã quá. Cậu thích vờn mồi hơn.

Strider…Aragorn…Người anh em…đội trưởng của tôi… Gã uỷ viên cố thì thầm trong vũng máu. Mái tóc vàng bê bết xoã lên sàn gạch bụi bặm. Những ngón tay nhuốm đỏ, còn nguyên dấu chai của những tháng ngày lao động, vươn ra, run rẩy. Như muốn chạm vào một thứ vô hình ở đâu đó xa xôi.

 _Đủ rồi._ Âm thanh răng rắc từ xương gãy vang trong đêm vắng lặng khiến người ta dễ sởn gai ốc. Legolas nghiến gót giày lên bàn tay kẻ hấp hối với sự tức giận không che giấu.  _Chết đi, anh ấy không có ở đây. Nơi ngươi sắp tới là địa ngục, đừng gọi anh ấy đến._  Gã thở hắt ra, rồi chìm vào im lặng vĩnh cửu. Giờ cậu mới nhận thấy gã trẻ như thế nào. Có lẽ chỉ chừng mười tám tuổi; ở lứa tuổi đó cậu vẫn còn vô tư, chưa có khái niệm thế nào là chiến tranh đổ máu, cái chết không báo trước, hay tình yêu mù quáng.

Cậu còn chẳng biết tên gã. Mà ở thời này, tên tuổi cũng chẳng ích gì. Đa số người ta nhớ đến cái chết của nhau nhiều hơn.

Cậu chỉ thấy những con người trẻ tuổi ấy thật phí phạm.

Bất thình lình mặt đất rung chuyển. Kính cửa sổ vỡ vụn sau một luồng xung lực cực mạnh. Mảnh thuỷ tinh vụn bay tứ tung, cứa nát quân phục của cậu. Đợt chấn động kéo dài đến vài phút sau. Cũng may trong lúc hỗn loạn, Legolas đã kịp thu mình dưới gầm bàn. Đợi dư chấn lắng dịu, cậu từ từ bỏ tay khỏi mặt. Căp phòng trở thành bãi chiến trường. Mảnh vỡ thuỷ tinh phủ lên cái xác trên sàn.

Qua những ô cửa trống hoác, Legolas có thể thấy dưới chân đồi là cả một cột lửa. Những cái lưỡi màu đỏ cam hung bạo liếm lên toà nhà ba tầng, khói đen cuồn cuộn. Thảng hoặc một tràng rền như sấm động làm cả ngọn đồi như đang chao đảo.

Ôi, chết tiệt, Legolas nguyền rủa. Không để ý đến hai tay chảy máu đầm đìa vì kính vỡ găm vào, cậu lao mình về phía cửa. Đạp lên xác gã uỷ viên xấu số. Bụi máu li ti điểm lên vạt áo như những chòm sao đỏ quạch.  _Thấy chưa, ngươi cũng chỉ là con tốt thí_. Bọn cuồng loạn hẳn đã giương đông kích tây. Bằng cách nào đó, chúng làm nổ tung kho nhiên liệu dưới đồi. Legolas biết cha còn cắt đặt vài kho trữ khác quanh thành phố, nhưng đây là kho lớn nhất. Vụ này sẽ đem lại hệ luỵ không nhỏ, nhất là thời tiết ngày càng khắc nghiệt hơn.

Cậu sẽ không bỏ qua cho chúng.

Khói bụi che lấp màn sao trên trời. Màn lửa hung hãn như đang cố nhấn chìm thế giới. Người dân túa ra đường trong hoảng loạn. Binh lính đồn trú và đội trị an phải ra sức kiểm soát cả đám cháy lẫn con người.  _Chúng chơi ta một vố thật đau,_  Legolas cay đắng nghĩ. Không gì gây phân tán lực lượng tốt hơn tình huống cháy nổ. Hơn nữa, các dãy nhà san sát nhau, nếu không xử lí nhanh thì lửa dễ dàng lan khắp thành phố. Kho đạn lại ở rất gần. Dù đang giữa mùa đông, họ cũng sẽ đành bó tay trước một vụ nổ liên hoàn.

Đồng đội tập hợp quanh Legolas khi cậu vừa đổ dốc ra đến đường cái. Vài người còn ôm vết thương chảy máu. Hẳn bọn uỷ viên không cam tâm chết dễ dàng. Không còn con chuột nào chứ, cậu hỏi trong hơi thở. Họ gật đầu. Gió đêm quất vào mặt lạnh buốt trong khi sức nóng của lửa hun cháy lưng cậu.

Ngài bị thương rồi, một người khẽ nói.

Chỉ là vết thương ngoài da, cậu đáp, khoát tay tỏ ý không đáng quan ngại. Máu bắn ra rỏ lên tuyết thành một đường loang đỏ.

Ta phải bắt cho được kẻ gây ra vụ này, cậu hất mạnh đầu về phía biển lửa.

Tôi e ngay sau khi gây nổ, lợi dụng đám đông hỗn loạn chúng đã rút êm về bên kia hết rồi, ai đó lầm bầm trong bóng tối.

Thì ta sẽ đuổi theo đến cùng và lục tung từng ngóc ngách bẩn thỉu lên để tìm chúng! Tiếng quát của cậu át tiếng nổ rền từ những thùng chất cháy. Cổ họng khô rát, còn cơ thể tê dại vì vùi trong tuyết quá lâu.

Đội trưởng, chúng tôi làm gì với tên khốn này đây? Chúng tôi bắt được hắn đang chạy hộc tốc lên đồi.

Legolas quay lại. Hai binh sĩ đang thô bạo kéo lê một hình thù cao bằng nửa họ. gã không có vũ khí. Những nòng súng dí sát vào đầu. Ánh lửa nhảy múa trên khuôn mặt khắc khổ khiến gã trông giống một con yêu tinh kì quái. Quá quen thuộc. Dáng đi nặng nề, vững vàng như đá tảng, bất chấp cái chết ở ngay trước mặt. Bờ vai lực lưỡng, ngang dọc sẹo bỏng. Cánh tay cuồn cuộn cơ bắp sau những năm dài đốn củi. Bộ râu tóc màu đồng rối bù. Chỉ thiếu cây rìu vĩ đại là đủ cho hình ảnh của gã trong trí nhớ cậu.

Là mày? Legolas buông lời hỏi, dù biết thừa câu trả lời. Dĩ nhiên hắn đã gây nổ kho nhiên liệu. Nhưng chắc chắn không phải một mình. Bọn kia đâu, những người anh em yêu dấu của mày ấy? Hay chỉ mày chạy không kịp và bị bỏ lại? Cậu không kìm nén được những lời mỉa mai. Trong khi bọn kia cao chạy xa bay, gã lại đi quan tâm đến mấy quân cờ thí ở ngôi nhà hoang trên đồi. Ở thời này, tình cảm uỷ mị không có chỗ. Sơ sẩy là chết như chơi.

Chỉ có mình tao. Gimli ngẩng đôi mắt chất chứa căm hờn lên nhìn cậu. Kẻ vẫn hay đến gặp bạn hắn mỗi nửa đêm. Kẻ hắn cứu thoát khỏi hàm sói. Kẻ từng nghĩ họ có thể trở thành bè bạn, vào một ngày nào đó không vương khói chiến tranh. Không có ai khác, gã gầm gừ, cứ giết tao nếu muốn, như mày đã làm với Boromir ấy. Nhưng tao hứa mày không sống yên được đâu.

Một lời nguyền vụng về. Từ khi đeo mặt nạ ác quỷ, có bao giờ cậu tìm được bình yên?

Vậy là hắn đã quyết định tìm đến cái chết, Legolas nghĩ. Cuộc sống vô nghĩa đến nỗi mấy trăm người lao đầu vào ngọn lửa địa ngục. Và còn vờ như đó là một hành động hi sinh cao cả. Vì chính nghĩa. Thật ngu ngốc, thế giới này chẳng phân định hai sắc đen trắng rạch ròi. Đâu đâu cũng là màu xám. Đầy rẫy bất công.

Chẳng phải thật đáng cười sao. Giọng Elrond hôm nào vẳng lại, trong tiếng lửa rền. Chúng ta lên án những người tự sát, nhưng lại tôn vinh những kẻ hi sinh trên chiến trường. Mà, chiến tranh là một cuộc tự sát tập thể.

Có lẽ. Legolas thầm nhủ. Tất cả bọn họ đều đang sống chỉ để chết. Ngoài ra không còn gì hơn. Trống rỗng và vô nghĩa lí biết bao. Cậu nhớ đến những đồng đội ngã xuống trong những cuộc bạo loạn, suốt từ đầu xuân. Cậu nhớ đến những mạng sống mình đã giẫm đạp lên. Không xót thương hay buồn thảm, chỉ đột nhiên thấy phẫn uất. Oán hận trùng trùng, âm ỉ như được nén dưới cả trăm tầng tuyết. Cuộc sống của cậu đã không còn cứu vãn được nữa. Chỉ có thể tiếp tục giết người đến khi bị người giết lại.

Cậu mong người đó sẽ là anh. Nhưng chưa phải bây giờ.

Đem nó ra quảng trường, Legolas ra lệnh bằng giọng vô cảm. Làm sao thì làm, miễn là đến sáng gã không thể đốt thêm kho nhiên liệu nào nữa. Lẽ ra cậu nên đợi cha phán xét, nhưng cậu không muốn thấy gã lâu thêm. Nếu cứ khơi mãi những kí ức cũ với gã, có lẽ cậu sẽ lại mềm lòng mất. Trong khoảng thời gian nghiệt ngã này, sơ ý trong suy nghĩ cũng dẫn đến cái chết.

Toán lính túm lấy gã, lôi đi. Trảng tuyết trắng tinh khiết ban đầu bị giày xéo tơi bời khi gã vùng vẫy như một con gấu hung tợn. Đừng nghĩ với hành động cao cả nhận hết về mình này mà tao tha cho chúng. Tao sẽ săn chúng đến cùng, cậu bình thản nói với theo. Gimli quay phắt lại. Thời gian chỉ đủ để bắn một tia nhìn như muốn ăn tươi nuốt sống. Đồ ác quỷ khốn kiếp, gã gào lên. Một luồng gió đông thổi qua tạt hết lời.

Ngu ngốc, Legolas nghĩ. Hôm đấy chính ngươi đã cứu ác quỷ mà, đúng không?

Tàn tro đen kịt bay chấp chới quanh cậu. Toà nhà sau lưng vẫn cháy. Không gian đầy mùi khét lẹt. Tiếng gào thét dập lửa của đám trị an như vẳng tới từ nơi nào xa xôi lắm. Ánh lửa vẽ lên những khung cảnh chỉ còn trong kí ức. Gã tiều phu cục mịch lăm lăm cây rìu đốn củi, hiên ngang đứng chắn giữa cậu và con sói đói.

Đi đi. Cậu thì thào. Ở một chốn khác, không phải thế giới méo mó cậu đang đứng, họ sẽ là bạn thân.

Legolas ngước lên. Trời khuya không sao, xám xịt. Như đôi mắt Aragorn đang nhìn xuống cậu, oán trách. Từng cột khói đen ngòm cuồn cuộn bốc lên che mất nửa vòm trời. Hoa tuyết li ti rơi lên mặt cậu, lạnh buốt. Cảm giác như vừa mất đi thứ gì đó. Hụt hẫng. Lần đầu tiên cậu không thấy vui khi ra lệnh giết chóc.

Đội trưởng, cẩn thận! Người lính đứng gần nhất thét lên cảnh báo. Mọi chuyện quá nhanh, Legolas chỉ cảm thấy mình bị đẩy mạnh. Cậu loạng choạng ngã xuống nền tuyết xốp lạnh lẽo. Cùng lúc, một khối nóng bỏng xẹt qua gáy cậu như sao sa. Cảm giác đau rát, nóng rẫy cho thấy tóc cậu đã bắt lửa. Lăn tròn trên tuyết, cậu cố dập tắt nó. Mọi người dạt ra cùng những tiếng lao xao lo lắng. Mùi tóc cháy khét xộc vào mũi, nhức nhối.

Hẳn là một mảnh nhiên liệu rắn bị bắn tung từ vụ nổ. Legolas ngồi dậy, người cậu phủ đầy băng tuyết. Thận trọng đưa tay lên, cậu bàng hoàng nhận ra mái tóc dài ngang vai giờ trở thành một mớ xơ xác, cháy xém quăn queo, ngắn lên đến gần mang tai. Vết bỏng kéo một đường xiên qua lớp da cổ, đau buốt. Nhưng ít ra cậu vẫn còn sống. Người lính đẩy cậu khỏi nguy hiểm đã bị một khối nhiên liệu lớn hơn đập vào đầu, chết tại chỗ.

Khốn kiếp… Cậu điên cuồng nghĩ. Mình sẽ giết hết chúng, từng người một. Bất cứ ai trong tầm bắn. Chúng sẽ phải trả giá gấp trăm lần cho những gì gây ra đêm nay.

Ai không muốn có thể ở lại, cậu ra lệnh. Không đợi hồi đáp, cậu tung người vào màn đêm loáng ánh lửa. Cuộc đi săn vẫn chưa kết thúc. Tuyết ẩm tung lên sau mỗi bước chạy. Bây giờ nếu có lệnh của cha bắt về tổng bộ, cậu cũng chẳng màng. Cậu chỉ muốn giết chóc cho thoả những mối căm hờn. Để quên đi những suy nghĩ ngổn ngang đè nén trong tim.

Những người lính nhìn nhau, lưỡng lự. Họ vốn được huấn luyện để âm thầm di chuyển, mai phục và giết người trong chớp mắt, không phải để truy kích đường dài. Tuy nhiên cuối cùng họ vẫn theo chân người chỉ huy trẻ. Bất tuân mệnh lệnh là điều cấm kị. Họ cũng không muốn gặp rắc rối với đại tướng, vì đã để con trai ngài đơn độc dấn thân vào nguy hiểm.

Legolas không cần ngoái lại phía sau. Cậu biết họ sẽ đi cùng. Dù mệnh lệnh có vô lí thế nào. Tuyết bay ngược chiều đập tới tấp vào mặt như những luồng sóng băng giá. Màn đêm sâu hút. Từ vị trí mà người ta bắt được gã lùn, cậu có thể lần ra đại khái hướng đi của kẻ thù. Trực giác nhạy bén chỉ đường trong bóng tối. Đó là lí do vì sao cha chọn cậu cho công việc ám sát.

Chạy một quãng dài, bươn mình qua những tán lá kim rậm rạp, Legolas dừng lại để xác định phương hướng. Thuộc hạ của cậu đã bị bỏ xa phía sau. Cậu không biết mình đã nhảy tránh bao nhiêu chướng ngại vật. Chợt nhận ra nơi này rất gần trảng rừng mà Glorfindel và Elladan rời đi. Một kí ức cũ, nhớ lại chẳng để làm gì. Chỉ là trước ngoại cảnh, nó tự động nhá lên trong tâm trí.

Vết bỏng dài sau gáy vẫn đau âm ỉ, như thể lửa vẫn tiếp tục cháy. Legolas phớt lờ nó. Lấy lại nhịp thở, cậu lách người qua hai lùm cây bụi. Gai móc kéo xước vạt áo. Cậu cảm nhận được nền đất cứng dưới chân, thay vì lớp lá thông trơn bóng nãy giờ. Một con đường mòn. Dấu vết của những con người đi qua còn rất mới.

Legolas lần theo con đường trong bóng tối lờ mờ chập choạng. Gió lạnh rít qua vòm cây thành những âm thanh ma quái. Thình thoảng một cành thông mảnh mai không chịu được sức nặng của tuyết, gãy răng rắc. Tiếng gãy vọng trong đêm tĩnh lặng khiến cậu nhớ đến bàn tay nát vụn của gã uỷ viên cậu mới giết. Máu hắn còn dính dưới đế giày. Dù đã chết nhưng hắn vẫn không buông tha cậu.

Khu rừng thăm thẳm hồ như không có điểm kết thúc. Đâu đâu cũng toàn tán cây đan xen chằng chịt. Ánh lửa dữ dội phía thành phố chỉ còn là một chấm da cam nhỏ bé, mờ nhạt.Legolas sợ mình đã vượt qua ranh giới từ lâu; đây là địa phận của vùng tự trị. Đột nhiên cậu ao ước có đồng đội bên cạnh, không biết họ đi đến đâu rồi.

Trong một phần nghìn giây, Legolas bắt được một gợn chuyển động sau những thân cây. Lập tức theo phản xạ cậu đổ người xuống. Mùi tinh dầu thoang thoảng từ đám lá thông khô ngập đầy trong mũi. Vừa đúng lúc những cụm lửa dữ dội toé ra, quét qua nơi cậu mới vừa đứng. Rừng đêm như được thắp sáng. Đạn găm phầm phập vào vỏ cây, hoà lẫn với một tràng nổ rền chát chúa. Tai cậu ù cả vì khoảng cách quá gần. Bầu không khí sặc sụa mùi thuốc súng nguy hiểm. Tim cậu đập gấp gáp khi nhận ra mình vừa đến gần cửa tử như thế nào. Mồ hôi lạnh túa ra, y như lần bị đàn sói đói bao vây. Tuy nhiên lần này không ai đến giúp cậu cả.

Tiếng lên đạn lách cách, chuẩn bị cho đợt vãi đạn thứ hai. Một bóng người dong dỏng cao, vô cùng quen thuộc bước khỏi lùm cây tăm tối. Giữa ánh lửa nhập nhoạng, anh khẽ nhếch môi cười, khinh miệt. Súng lục đối đầu với súng máy. Là dũng cảm hay ngu ngốc hả nhóc Lá? Anh ta vỗ vỗ vào thân súng vĩ đại. Không có ý định đùa giỡn bâng quơ. Một loạt đạn đó dễ dàng thổi bay đầu người.

 _Nhóc Lá._ Cái tên ấy găm vào Legolas. Đau đớn hơn cả bị bắn bằng đạn thật. Chỉ có anh mới gọi cậu như vậy. Từ khi họ còn là những đứa trẻ tinh nghịch, khiến cha và Elrond phải đau đầu. Elrohir, lâu không gặp, cậu khẽ nói, dựa người vào lớp vỏ thông sần sùi đầy lỗ đạn bốc khói. Ngón tay dính cứng vào cò kim loại. Quả thật cậu không quen truy đuổi đường dài; cái lạnh sắp vắt kiệt sức cậu.

Trả lại cho tao. Giọng Elrohir nghèn nghẹt đầy uất hận. Bạn bè tao. Gia đình tao. Lũ ác ma chúng mày làm gì anh ấy rồi?

Họng súng hun hút hơn màn đêm và lạnh lẽo hơn băng tuyết, chập chờn như trêu đùa trước mắt.

Ta không biết, Legolas cố nặn ra nụ cười đau xót. Tra tấn tù nhân không phải lĩnh vực của ta.

Mày… Elrohir chưa kịp nói hết câu, luồng gió buốt rợn đã táp sát bên tai. Cực nhanh, anh né người sang trái. Lưỡi dao sắc lẻm sượt vèo qua. Má anh đau nhói. Máu từ từ nhỏ giọt xuống cổ áo, ấm và tanh tưởi.

Legolas đã tính toán chuẩn thời khắc. Khó thể đối đầu với súng máy, cậu quyết định cận chiến cổ điển bằng dao. Nhắm vào góc chết mà Elrohir không thể vãi đạn. Sức lực đang vơi dần, nếu không kết thúc nhanh gọn, người ngã xuống sẽ là cậu. Lợi dụng lúc anh ta chưa theo kịp chuyển động của mình, cậu dùng tốc độ để áp đảo. Không còn thời gian đợi đồng đội tới tiếp viện.

Hai lưỡi kim loại chạm nhau, toé lửa trong màn đêm. Elrohir cũng đã rút dao ra. Khác với Elladan yêu thích súng ống, em trai anh ta chuộng vũ khí lạnh hơn. Đối đầu trong tình trạng này thật quá nguy hiểm, nhưng Legolas không còn đường thối lui nữa.

Tiếng rin rít chói tai cất lên khi Elrohir miết dao của anh dọc theo lưỡi dao của Legolas. Chưa đầy một giây, anh ta hất nó ra bằng lực cực mạnh. Cậu loạng choạng lùi lại, thở dốc. cố không vấp trúng rễ cây nhan nhản dưới chân. Đủ thời gian cho một nhát chém trúng cẳng tay. Cơn đau xộc lên não làm cậu choáng váng.

Tao sẽ lột da mày, con quỷ. Tao đợi ngày này lâu lắm rồi.

Câu nói khiến tim cậu nhói lên. Không đủ sức giữ cái mặt nạ đúng chỗ nữa. Nó đang bung ra, nứt toác. “Lâu lắm rồi” là từ khi nào? Liệu có lâu bằng quãng thời gian họ ở bên nhau không? Dòng hồi tưởng khơi trào như thác lũ sắp nuốt chửng cậu. Màn đêm nhập nhoạng không còn, thay vào đó là bát ngát màu xanh rừng cây vào mùa trổ lộc. Tiếng cười trong veo của ba đứa trẻ theo gió vọng khắp cánh đồng thênh thang…

 _‘Hir… ‘Hir… thật sự thì em…_  Mất máu làm Legolas không còn tỉnh táo. Trong khi Elrohir tấn công không chút nương tình. Những lưỡi dao oán hờn cứ loang loáng như hàng trăm làn khói hư ảo. Cậu vụng về đỡ và né. Bộ quân phục bị cứa nát, cả da thịt bên dưới cũng vậy. Không khí lạnh đóng băng vết thương. Trong mắt cậu, hàng ngàn vì sao chập chờn nhảy múa.

 _Đây là Elrohir mà_. Tiếng nói vẳng lại.  _Mày không thể giết anh ấy._

Trả anh ‘Dan lại cho tao, anh ta gào lên. Những lùm bụi phủ tuyết giập nát khi hai con người quần thảo. Lá kim trơn nhẫy dưới gót giày. Thêm một cơn đau khủng khiếp nữa. Lưỡi dao bập thẳng vào vai trái Legolas, máu nóng bắn toé lên mặt và cậu nghĩ nó phải sâu đến tận xương. Nén đau với một nỗ lực không tưởng, cuối cùng cậu cũng tìm ra sơ hở. Lách người tới trước, cậu đâm thẳng vào sườn Elrohir.

‘Hir! Không! Ai đó vừa hét vừa nhảy ào qua đám rễ cây cản đường. Bằng một lực mạnh đến tàn nhẫn, anh ta tách cậu khỏi Elrohir. Bàn tay cứng như gọng kìm bẻ quặt hai tay cậu về sau, nhanh chóng tước con dao còn ấm máu. Legolas tưởng như nghe tiếng xương mình gãy. Cơn đau trời giáng ập lấy cậu khi anh ta dộng mạnh thứ-có-vẻ-là-báng-súng vào thái dương. Cậu ngã sấp xuống nền lá. Những chiếc lá kim mảnh mai, nhọn hoắt chọc vào mặt.

Anh có sao không? Liều mạng thế. Đau đớn khiến Legolas nửa mê nửa tỉnh, nhưng vẫn nghe kẻ mới đến lo lắng hỏi thăm Elrohir. Lần này…không thể nhầm được. Chất giọng đó. Trầm ấm và kiên quyết. Quen thuộc vô cùng. Bởi lẽ cậu đã nghe anh ta kể chuyện phiếm không biết bao nhiêu lần. Bên hàng rào kẽm gai. Dưới gốc táo dại những đêm phủ tuyết trắng xoá.

Ít ra anh mày suýt giết được nó, chỉ tí nữa thôi. Elrohir khó khăn đáp. Nhưng nó kịp tặng một vết vào sườn nhờ sự bất cẩn của anh.

Xin lỗi vì em đến muộn, Strider nói vẻ hối tiếc. Bọn em vừa cho Thranduil một đêm bốc lửa. Nhưng khi rút quân, bọn em đụng độ với toán đặc vụ dưới quyền tên này, chúng sắp vượt qua biên giới. Thành thử hơi mất thời gian.

 _Mọi người…_ Legolas khổ sở nghĩ. Tay cậu vô thức bấu lấy nền đất cứng.  _Những người đi theo mình. Đi theo mệnh lệnh ngu xuẩn bốc đồng. Họ sao rồi?_

Giá mà anh được chứng kiến. Strider nói, không giấu sự hào hứng đến tàn nhẫn. Chúng chống trả rất quyết liệt dù chênh lệch lực lượng là một chọi mười. Bọn em bắn sướng tay nhờ sự dũng cảm ấy. Thêm một món quà nho nhỏ dành cho Thranduil sáng mai.

_Tên khốn!_

Em có định giết luôn thằng nhãi này không. Elrohir đá vào tay cậu. Nó ám sát không biết bao nhiêu người của chúng ta. Lại là con trai của Thranduil.

Legolas không nhìn thấy, nhưng có lẽ Strider lắc đầu. Cậu hình dung mái tóc đen mềm, bết mồ hôi đung đưa nhè nhẹ. Cứ để hắn đó, anh nói. Em muốn hắn tận hưởng cái chết từ từ. Coi như trả giá phần nào cho cuộc đời vấy máu của hắn. Chết nhanh thì sung sướng quá. Qua đêm nay, nếu không nhờ ơn lũ sói thì vết thương và thời tiết cũng giết hắn trước.

Không hiểu sao cậu nghe tim mình nghẹn lại. Ấy là nếu cậu có trái tim. Người thanh niên mơ mộng có đôi mắt xám khói, người vẫn luôn ân cần đợi cậu, hỏi thăm cậu, lại có thể nói ra những điều ác độc vừa rồi. Không nao núng. Không có vẻ gì là đã gặp nhau. Có lẽ cậu đã quên mất mình đang đứng đâu trong một thời gian dài. Bị đánh lừa, ru ngủ, mất cảnh giác vì cái mặt nạ hoàn hảo của Strider. Đúng như Haldir đã cảnh báo cậu từ lâu. Thật ngu ngốc. Cậu muốn hành hạ mình thật kinh khủng, vì đặt niềm tin vào một thứ dối trá không thực.

Biết là sẽ có ngày này, nhưng vẫn cứ đau…

Tiếng bước chân xa dần, xa dần. Quanh Legolas chỉ còn lại rừng khuya buốt giá.

Trong khoảnh khắc, cậu đã ước gì anh giết mình.

Đến cả điều đó cũng không được.

Cậu hận anh. Căm hận vô cùng. Không phải do anh giết đồng đội của cậu. Không phải do anh bỏ cậu cho chết dần. Mà vì anh đã khiến cậu nhớ lại, tất cả. Từ con người thật của mình, lẫn tình cảnh hiện tại.

Số mệnh không cho phép họ vượt qua lằn ranh. Mãi mãi.

Legolas không biết mình nằm đó bao lâu. Những khuôn mặt người chết cứ lướt qua lướt lại trước mắt. Những con người trẻ tuổi mới đây thôi còn kề vai sát cánh với cậu, cơ thể ấm nóng. Giờ có lẽ họ đã lạnh ngắt, bị chôn vùi trong tuyết loang đỏ máu.

Cậu không thấy đau nữa. Cũng chẳng cảm nhận được cái lạnh. Toàn bộ là một sự tê liệt kì quái. Như thể não cậu đang chầm chậm đóng băng, từng tí một, khởi phát từ thái dương chỗ bị đập báng súng.

Thranduil dĩ nhiên là nổi trận lôi đình.

Sau một đêm thức trắng vì bạo loạn nổ ra khắp nơi, ngài vẫn bất chấp mệt mỏi dẫn đầu nhóm tìm kiếm. Đứa con trai trẻ dại bồng bột đã quyết định truy kích lũ người công xã mà không đợi lệnh. Linh cảm đen tối từ từ len lỏi vào ngài, lạnh lẽo như mưa phùn bay lất phất trên khu rừng.

Bày ra trước mắt vị tướng là khung cảnh tàn bạo không khác địa ngục. Xác những thuộc cấp của con trai ngài rải dọc theo đường mòn vào rừng, một cách cố ý. Con đường với hai sắc bạc và nâu từ những bộ quân phục bê bết máu khô. Mùi chết chóc ngập tràn không gian. Mỗi người phải chịu ít nhất bốn phát đạn.

Cuối con đường xác chết ấy là thân thể bất động, phủ đầy tuyết của đứa con trai. Mái tóc vàng cháy xơ xác. Vết thương rỉ máu. Làn da trắng bệch như hoà vào màn sương dày đặc. Nhưng hơi thở yếu ớt vẫn chưa rời bỏ cậu, điều đó trấn an ngài phần nào.

Không ai lí giải được vì sao Legolas còn sống.

Có lẽ cả thiên đường lẫn địa ngục đều không chấp nhận cậu.

 


	4. "Khói lạnh"

Ba ngày sau cái đêm khủng khiếp ấy, Legolas tỉnh dậy. Mùi thuốc tê xộc lên khiến sống mũi cậu cay xè. Không gian tuyền một màu trắng, từ ga giường đến màn cửa. Bệnh viện. Như thể cậu đang ở giữa một đồng tuyết. Cậu không nhớ mình đã được đưa về đây thế nào. Cơn đau buốt ở thái dương nhắc cậu những gì đã xảy ra. Đã mấy ngày, cậu sống trong những cơn ác mộng. Cái nào cũng đầy lửa và máu. Nhưng kinh hoàng nhất vẫn là cảnh đầu Gimli lăn lông lốc trên quảng trường cháy rụi, bê bết máu. Nhìn gần thì nó biến thành đầu cha cậu. Và đôi mắt người từ từ chuyển màu xám khói, hừng hực lửa hận thù.

Chớp mắt khó khăn để làm quen với màu sắc loá choá, Legolas nhận ra có người đang ngồi cạnh giường. Một khối ngược sáng xam xám. Chỉ có mái tóc bạch kim ánh lên dưới bóng đèn.

Nom cậu tệ quá, sĩ quan yêu dấu, đêm đó thật kinh khủng ha. Haldir khẽ nói bằng giọng nhấn nhá. Bình thường hẳn Legolas đã tức điên lên. Nhưng giờ nguyên việc chống chọi với cơn đau không thôi cũng đủ khiến cậu kiệt sức. Chỉ có thể kìm nén mối giận trong lòng.

Đại tướng mới vừa đi khỏi, hình như có thông báo khẩn về việc chúng chiếm được khu phố phía Đông. Còn tôi mới nhân tiện ghé vào. Anh ta như đang diễn kịch. Thái độ dửng dưng không chịu nổi. Rồi nhìn trước ngó sau, anh lôi trong túi ra gói thuốc lá và cái bật lửa bạc, châm một điếu. Bất chấp quy định của bệnh viện và những quy tắc lịch sự khác.

Xin lỗi, thiếu nó vài phút tôi không chịu được. Tập hút từ hồi trẻ, nếu bỏ nó tôi sẽ chẳng còn là tôi nữa. Haldir nói. Chẳng mấy chốc khói lam loang ra khắp phòng. Ngột ngạt. Anh ta điềm nhiên chìa gói thuốc về phía cậu: hút không? Legolas chỉ hận không đủ sức cho khuôn mặt giễu cợt kia một cái tát.

Anh vào đây chỉ để cười nhạo tôi hả? Cậu hỏi. Giọng khản đặc vì đã lâu không được cất lên.

Trời, hằn học quá. Vì tôi thích thăm cậu, không được sao? Anh ta xoay xoay điếu thuốc trên mấy ngón tay dài. Tôi chỉ lo lỡ có gì bất trắc, không được nhìn mặt cậu lần cuối.

Legolas nhắm mắt lại. Những vết thương nhức buốt do thời tiết lạnh. Nếu cha cậu ở đây, hẳn người sẽ giúp cậu tống khứ không thương tiếc quý ngài tình báo. Cậu không biết mình đã làm người lo lắng và thất vọng nhường nào. Ngực cậu ngâm ngẩm đau khi kí ức tăm tối hiện về. Điều cuối cùng cậu muốn là nghe Haldir châm chọc.

Ở đây buồn tẻ thế. Tôi có chuyện này vui lắm, muốn nghe không? Haldir hỏi qua màn khói chập chờn. Legolas lắc đầu. Chỉ vậy thôi cũng khiến đầu cậu như bị búa bổ làm đôi. Nhưng anh ta cứ nói tiếp: Tôi vừa đi xưng tội.

Chẳng phải anh bỏ đạo rồi sao, giờ tôi e là hơi trễ. Legolas lầm bầm. Cậu chỉ muốn ngủ. Ngủ vĩnh viễn cũng được. Miễn không phải nghe, phải thấy thêm bất kì điều gì nữa.

Do tôi thích thế. Haldir dụi đầu thuốc cháy vào chân giường, để lại một vết ố nhỏ màu nâu sẫm. Có một gã luật sư quèn. Hắn nuôi giấu lũ uỷ viên công xã. Tôi gọi hắn ra, hỏi đúng một câu “Có con chuột nào chạy vào nhà ông không?” . Hắn giận dữ đáp “Không. Nhưng giờ thì có một con nhện khốn kiếp” . Và rồi… – Anh phá lên cười điên dại – Tôi ném hết hai quả lựu đạn còn sót lại vào nhà hắn Legolas ạ. Mười hai người, cả vợ con họ hàng của hắn, lẫn bốn con chuột đều không thoát. Giá cậu được thấy hắn phát điên thế nào. Vừa gào thét vừa nhảy vào đám lửa thiêu đốt gia đình mình. Tôi thề không bao giờ ăn đồ nướng nữa, sau khi hít đủ mùi thịt người cháy.

Anh biết có chuột rồi còn hỏi, Legolas mệt mỏi nói. Cậu muốn mặc kệ anh ta. Hẳn phải hết chỗ rồi mới vào phòng một kẻ bị thương sống dở chết dở mà trút nỗi lòng. Nhưng cậu cũng không muốn làm mất lòng anh ta. Nắm trong tay những bí mật động trời, sự trả thù của quý ngài tình báo không thể lường trước. Thành thử đành kiên nhẫn nghe với cái đầu ong ong.

Phải, tôi theo dõi cả tháng nay. Haldir gõ gõ ngón tay lên thành giường kim loại, vẻ bồn chồn. Tôi chỉ muốn xem hắn quý thứ nào hơn. Gia đình ngay bên cạnh hay thứ lí tưởng xa vời mà lũ kia tiêm nhiễm. Một lời thôi, có hoặc không, đủ quyết định sống chết của mười ba mạng người. Đi theo công xã có được gì, ngoài máu và cái chết. Ấy vậy mà người ta vẫn điên cuồng ngả theo chúng. Cha cậu đang ở thế chênh vênh, càng ngày càng ít người ủng hộ. Chúng hô hào “Xây dựng một xã hội tốt đẹp hơn” trên nền móng là tro bụi và xác người; “Hi sinh vì lí tưởng tự do cao cả” trong khi đến những người bên cạnh mình còn không bảo vệ được. Sao chúng ngu muội thế không biết!

Quý ngài tình báo chưa từng nói nhiều thế này, Legolas nghĩ. Anh muốn phản chiến à? Cậu hỏi. Tôi nhớ lúc trước anh bảo đây là phi vụ béo bở.

Nếu không phải tôi mới được biết. Em trai tôi mất rồi. Hôm qua, tưởng tượng được không. Haldir đột ngột ngẩng lên. Hai mắt thâm quầng, vằn tia đỏ. Không giống con nhện đưa tin khét tiếng lạnh lùng.  _Chỉ là Haldir đang đau khổ theo cách của riêng anh ta_. Legolas thầm nhủ. Cậu tưởng anh chẳng có mối quan tâm nào ngoài thuốc lá.

Tôi rất tiếc, cậu khẽ nói. Tôi hiểu mất mát vẫn rất khó chấp nhận.

… _Thật sáo rỗng…_

Lẽ ra phải là tôi, nhưng nó bảo tôi đổi địa bàn cho nó. Chuyện đó vốn rất đỗi bình thường trong giới chúng tôi. Thế rồi, tôi đâu có ngờ. Lũ chó săn bên kia không hiểu sao nắm được khung giờ của tụi nó. Mà nó trông rất giống tôi, cậu biết đấy. Bọn phục kích cứ nhằm vào nó để nã đạn. Ấy là tôi nghe kể.

Anh rít một hơi thuốc dài như để giữ bình tĩnh. Đến nỗi ho sặc sụa. Khói phả ra mù mịt, che đi hai bờ vai rộng đang rung lên bất thường. Không cần kể nữa, Legolas ái ngại bảo.

Chưa đâu, Haldir xua tay, chưa đến khúc hay ho. Nó cố tình chạy vào ngõ cụt, để bọn kia giương súng áp sát, rồi rút chốt lựu đạn. Tan tành hết cả, sĩ quan yêu dấu ạ. Đến miếng thịt vụn cũng không tìm được, vì lũ bao vây cũng nát nhừ. Chẳng biết ai ra ai. Cậu phải chứng kiến cảnh đó mới hiểu hết được. Một kiểu chết khủng khiếp. Thường khi bị dồn đuổi, bọn tôi dùng thuốc… nhưng thuốc thì không kéo bọn kia chết theo được…

Ậm ừ cho có, Legolas cố dỗ mình vào giấc ngủ. Thà đối mặt với những cơn ác mộng còn hơn. Bởi cậu biết chúng chưa thành sự thật. Trong khi nỗi đau của quý ngài tình báo đang thật sự tồn tại, hiển hiện rõ ràng trước mắt.

Trong phút chốc, Haldir giống như mất trí đến nơi. Khốn nạn, anh rít lên, gục đầu vào hai bàn tay. Mái tóc bạch kim loà xoà xoã quanh như những sợi tơ bạc. Điếu thuốc cháy dở buông rơi xuống sàn. Tàn tro xám xịt vung vãi ra gạch trắng.

Gió đập liên hồi vào cửa sổ. Chốt cửa rung lên bần bật. Legolas không biết ngoài kia bao nhiêu máu đã đổ và bao nhiêu người đã chết. Cậu giống như đang bị giam trong một nhà ngục băng giá. Lạnh và trống hoác. Kể cả tiếng nguyền rủa của quý ngài tình báo cũng không làm nó bớt quạnh quẽ.

Xem ra lại thêm một người không giữ nổi mặt nạ, cậu nghĩ. Dù ghét bỏ anh ta đến đâu, cậu cũng không khỏi có chút thương cảm. Thậm chí đồng cảm. Lòng cậu âm ỉ đau khi nhớ đến Aragorn. Bỏ mặt nạ ra người ta mới thấy thế giới quanh mình tuyệt vọng thế nào.

Còn nữa, Haldir gạt tóc xoà xuống mặt bằng một động tác dứt khoát. Trông anh như vừa trải qua cả nghìn năm đau khổ triền miên. Lúc em tôi mở chốt lựu đạn cũng là lúc tôi thiêu cháy mười ba mạng người nhà tên kia. Tôi nói vậy cậu có hiểu không?

 _Không._ Legolas nghĩ thầm, không nói ra.  _Giai đoạn này tốt nhất không nên hiểu gì hết._  Làm vậy ít ra ta cũng tồn tại thêm được ít lâu. Còn nếu muốn sống thật sự trong vài giờ, thì cứ hiểu. Cái giá phải trả sẽ là cái chết. Thật trớ trêu làm sao.

Hai người không nói thêm gì nữa. Điếu thuốc rơi dưới sàn chỉ còn lại một dải khói mỏng, mờ nhạt. Ngoài hành lang, tiếng bước chân hối hả xen lẫn với những tiếng than khóc vang lên không ngớt. Băng ca chở thương binh không ngơi nghỉ cả ngày lẫn đêm. Khi họ lướt qua cửa phòng Legolas, trông như những bóng ma nhạt nhoà vội vã.

Haldir gập người nhìn vào đâu đó vô định. Hai bàn tay ám khói thuốc ngả vàng đan chặt vào nhau, bứt rứt. Cơn kích động đã dần lắng xuống. Legolas ngại ngần, cậu muốn nói vài điều với anh; gì cũng được miễn là nó phá tan bầu không khí lạnh lẽo này. Sau cái đêm hôm nọ, cậu đâm sợ hãi sự im lặng. Người ta thường kinh sợ những thứ mình chưa biết, chưa tỏ tường. Và sự im lặng luôn tiềm ẩn nhiều con sóng ngầm bí hiểm.

Cậu mở miệng, dợm nói. Tuy nhiên chẳng có lời nào thoát ra. Vì nụ hôn bất ngờ của anh ta khoá chặt môi cậu.

Không giống như cha, cuồng nhiệt với hơi rượu nồng gắt, nụ hôn từ Haldir hoang dại, gấp gáp như một con mãnh thú chực lồng lên. Không cho cậu một giây để thở. Mùi thuốc lá lâu năm, quyện chặt lấy mùi khói súng khét lẹt còn vương trên áo khoác, hút hết không khí quanh cậu. Như thể anh ta vừa trở về từ một con ngõ cháy rụi. Vết thương trên tay bị động, đau buốt. Nhất là những chỗ bị anh ghì chặt.

Quý ngài tình báo chưa bao giờ có khái niệm phí phạm thời gian, Legolas nghĩ, căng người đón lấy một nụ hôn bỏng rát nữa. Càng lúc anh ta càng đẩy cậu vào sát tường. Đột nhiên cậu thấy ghê tởm. Mọi cảm xúc trong cậu bay biến đi hết, nhường chỗ cho cơn giận bốc lên. Thiêu đốt từ trong ra ngoài. Cậu căm ghét anh ta, từ cách nói chuyện trêu ngươi mai mỉa đến bệnh nghiện thuốc không bỏ được. Và, bởi đến lúc này cậu mới nhận ra câu nói “Tôi vẫn còn si mê cậu khủng khiếp” hoàn toàn là thật lòng.

Cậu cảm giác đôi mắt vô hình xám màu khói đang quan sát mình.

Qua màn tóc bạch kim loà xoà trước mặt, Legolas nhướn mắt nhìn. Tim cậu nghẹn lại, không biết do bất ngờ hay hoảng sợ. Cha cậu đang đứng sau khung cửa kính đầy hơi nước. Không cách nào đọc được biểu cảm trên mặt người. Rồi rất nhanh, vạt áo choàng xám phất qua, người quay đầu đi thẳng không ngoái lại. Mất hút sau màn sương tuyết giăng mờ mịt.

 _Không, nghe con giải thích đã._  Legolas hoang mang tột độ. Trước tiên cậu phải chấm dứt trò hề vô lối này đã. Gom hết sức tàn, cậu tìm cách vùng khỏi sự kìm giữ của Haldir. Bằng cánh tay trái còn lành lặn, cậu đẩy anh ta ra, mạnh đến nỗi xương tay như muốn gãy lìa. Tránh xa ta, cậu vừa thở hổn hển vừa nói. Phổi như muốn nổ tung vì thiếu không khí nãy giờ. Haldir loạng choạng lùi lại, suýt vấp phải chân ghế. Nhưng tia nhìn khao khát hoang dại vẫn còn nguyên trong mắt.

Sĩ quan khó tính của tôi, cậu ghét tôi đến vậy sao, anh nói. Chẳng chút hối tiếc. Vẫn dửng dưng như thường. Thôi, hôm nay đủ rồi. Miễn tôi thích là được.

Ra khỏi đây ngay, Legolas hằn học. Mọi chuyện đã trở nên ngoài tầm kiểm soát, trong khi cậu mới vừa tỉnh dậy. Cậu đã làm cha thất vọng quá nhiều. Tất cả từ con nhện chết tiệt kia mà ra. Đầu cậu quay cuồng trong cơn sốt, nhưng cảm giác muốn ngủ đã tan biến. Vị thuốc lá đắng nghét vẫn còn nơi đầu môi khiến cậu buồn nôn. Mảnh cảm thông cuối cùng cho những mất mát của Haldir vỡ nát từ lâu.

Hôm sau tôi lại đến nữa, Haldir mỉm cười trêu chọc. Dựng cao cổ áo măng tô để chống rét, anh ta điềm nhiên đi ra cửa. Một tay đút túi áo, tay kia vẫy chào. Điệu bộ y hệt Aragorn mỗi lần họ chia tay. Cả câu nói cố hữu ấy. Legolas giận điên người. Giá cậu có khẩu Colt trong tay, khổ nỗi đêm ấy nó lại văng trong rừng. Chẳng biết có ai tìm về giúp cậu không.

Cậu ngả người nằm xuống, cảm thấy kiệt sức vô cùng. Mùi thuốc lá cứ ám lấy không gian, bức bối. Điếu thuốc cháy dở lúc nãy Haldir đánh rơi vẫn nằm nguyên trên sàn, tắt ngấm.  
Anh ta không quay trở lại.

Đúng hơn là anh ta quay lại mà không đánh động Legolas. Cả đêm chập chờn với ác mộng và tiếng cấp cứu vội vã ngoài hành lang, mãi đến gần sáng cậu mới chợp mắt được chút ít. Khi thức dậy, cơn sốt cùng sự mệt mỏi chẳng bớt đi. Miệng đắng ngắt, cậu với tay tìm cốc nước trên bàn cạnh giường. Bỗng quờ trúng thứ gì đó. Một mẩu giấy da nhỏ nằm trơ trọi, được đằn lên bằng cái bật lửa bạc mà nhắm mắt cũng biết của ai. Nó quá quen thuộc, Haldir thả nó vào tay cậu không biết bao lần ở cổng toà tư pháp.

Cậu lấy nó xuống, nheo mắt nhìn trong ánh sáng lờ mờ. Vẫn nét chữ thanh mảnh uốn lượn như dây trường xuân ấy. Không có địa điểm như mọi khi, cũng không phải tên của uỷ viên hội đồng công xã cần ám sát.

Mẩu giấy vỏn vẹn cái tên “Haldir” được viết nắn nót. Phía dưới là một dòng chữ nhỏ li ti, phải căng mắt mới đọc được: cuối cùng tôi cũng có thể bỏ thuốc, hài lòng chưa sĩ quan yêu dấu?

Đó là tất cả những gì anh để lại cho cậu.

Tất cả những gì cậu nhớ đến anh.

Người ta báo rằng vào cái đêm tuyết giăng mù mịt, gió rét cắt da ấy, có kẻ trông thấy anh; phong phanh mỗi chiếc áo sơ mi, lao người vào màn đêm sâu hút. Chẳng ai dám cản lại. Đúng hơn là họ không muốn cản. Con người có những quyền tự do, bao gồm cả sự ra đi.

Cậu chẳng biểu lộ cảm xúc khi nghe tin. Chỉ thấy một lỗ trống hoác trong người vừa được kéo rộng thêm. Dường như có thứ gì đó vừa rạn vỡ rồi tan biến vĩnh viễn. Thuộc cấp của anh có tìm kiếm suốt một tuần liền; nhưng đành buồn bã quay về. Tuyết xoá mọi dấu vết. Chẳng có điều gì bất thường trong bán kính hai dặm tính từ chỗ người ta thấy anh lần cuối. Trừ một mảng vỡ bất thường ngay giữa hồ nước đóng băng. Nhưng không kẻ liều mạng nào dám ra đó, bởi lớp băng quanh hồ rất mỏng.

Anh bảo người làm tình báo có trái tim và cái đầu lạnh. Có lẽ trong một phút bất chợt, trái tim ấy đã dần ấm lên. Và anh không chịu nổi sự ấm áp đó. Không chịu nổi tình cảnh hiện tại. Hơi ấm cũng có thể giết người được, Legolas nghĩ. Tìm đến sự ra đi trong đêm lạnh lẽo, anh đạt được nguyện vọng sống và chết khi vẫn là chính mình. Anh không đủ kiên nhẫn đợi điều kì diệu xảy ra, để sống cuộc sống khác, với trái tim ấm nóng. Nhất là cuộc chiến bao vây họ ngày càng ác liệt.

Âu cũng là sự giải thoát.

Legolas đang đứng trên những bậc thang rêu phong của toà tư pháp. Buổi chiều ảm đạm, xám xịt. Trời đất như trĩu nặng nỗi sầu muộn vô cớ từ thời viễn cổ. Không có anh đứng đó, quang cảnh càng thêm trống trải. Cậu rút mẩu giấy giữ kĩ trong túi ra, châm lửa đốt. Bằng chính cái bật lửa anh để lại. Một cơn gió lạnh ùa qua, tàn tro bay phấp phới rồi tan dần, hoà vào biển tuyết.

Cậu đã hiểu hết những gì anh nói và làm vào lần cuối họ gặp nhau.

Tạm biệt, Haldir. Cậu khẽ nói. Thật đáng tiếc. Em ở lại đây, vì em không có chỗ nào để đi cả. Hi vọng anh hạnh phúc với nơi mình đến.

Trước mắt cứ chập chờn mãi hình ảnh con người ấy, tóc bạch kim hoà vào màn sương tuyết, tay đút túi áo, dáng điệu bất cần, phả lên nền trời mây vần vũ những dải khói xanh biếc…


	5. "Lời nguyện"

Mất một lúc Legolas mới nhận ra mình đang ở trên một vỉa hè tối thẫm, vắng ngắt. Gió rít qua, đem bụi băng đập vào bức tường gạch xám xịt. Dường như nãy giờ cậu lơ đễnh để chân mình tự dẫn đi theo thói quen. Quầng sáng yếu ớt hắt ra từ những khung cửa sổ hiếm hoi không đủ xua tan bóng tối. Bầu trời tuyền một sắc xám xanh ảm đạm; hồ như mùa đông nghiệt ngã sắp đóng băng được cả khung trời, nhốt họ trong một cái lồng lạnh giá, không lối thoát.

Cung đường tịnh không một âm thanh của sự sống. Chỉ có tiếng loạt soạt khi Legolas bươn qua những đụn tuyết dày cao quá gối. Vài mũi băng nhọn chĩa xuống từ cành linh sam bên đường. Chúng rung lên đe doạ trên đầu cậu. Giáng sinh vừa qua được một ngày, và ấn tượng nó để lại trong cậu đẫm máu đến nỗi không buồn nhớ lại.

Ở đâu đó trong bộ não mỏi mệt vẫn đọng chút kí ức về những mùa giáng sinh quá vãng. Ánh đèn đủ màu, làn khói ấm áp, những ngôi sao lấp lánh, những khuôn mặt ửng hồng vì rét nhưng vẫn tràn ngập hứng khởi, và bài thánh ca ngân vang hoà trong tiếng chuông lễ, thay vì tiếng gió than khóc hoặc tiếng đạn nổ phía xa xa.

Vô thức, giai điệu thoát ra từ đôi môi tê cứng của cậu

 _Silent night, holy night_  
_All is calm, all is bright_  
_Round yon Virgin, Mother and Child_  
_Holy infant so tender and mild_  
_Sleep in heavenly peace_  
_Sleep in heavenly peace…_

Và cậu cứ thế vừa đi vừa lầm rầm hát như một kẻ điên dại. Đúng hơn là kẻ còn để một chân phía dĩ vãng đang nhớ lại ước mơ một thời.

Hoa tuyết thỉnh thoảng vương lên tóc Legolas rồi tan ra, đem cái lành lạnh kì cục len lỏi vào chân tóc. Thái dương cậu nhức buốt, cũng như những vết thương trên người – cả cũ lẫn mới. Cậu đã yêu cầu được ra viện sớm vì không muốn bị giam cầm trong bốn bức tường. Càng ở đó, nỗi sợ hãi vô cớ trong cậu càng dấy lên mạnh thêm.

Ngay lối vào một con hẻm nhỏ tăm tối, cậu có cảm giác khó chịu như thể bị quan sát. Thận trọng đánh mắt khắp xung quanh, cậu phát hiện đó là một đứa trẻ. Nó chỉ còn da bọc xương dưới lớp quần áo rách rưới. Đôi mắt sâu hoắm, tuyệt vọng giương lên nhìn cậu, cầu xin.  _Làm ơn_ , đôi môi bé nhỏ xanh tím cố mấp máy. Cánh tay gầy guộc của nó níu chặt lấy người đàn ông bất động, cứng đờ ngay bên cạnh. Hiển nhiên ông ta không thoát khỏi những móng vuốt băng giá. Tuyết phủ ngập quanh hai người đó như tấm vải liệm. Thứ duy nhất mùa đông hào phóng ban cho tất cả.

 _Làm ơn_ , nó nhắc lại. Những cơn run rẩy khiến ngữ điệu phát ra méo mó đến quái đản. Legolas quay đầu bước tiếp.  _Đừng cầu xin ta vô ích, chúng ta đều đang ở bờ vực sống chết. Chỉ là vấn đề thời gian, và ngã xuống vực trước có khi lại tốt hơn_ , cậu nghĩ. Đây không phải trường hợp duy nhất chết rét trong thành phố kể từ khi tuyết bắt đầu rơi. Lại càng không phải người đầu tiên chết trước mắt cậu. Thành thử cậu thấy dửng dưng kì lạ. Cái chết là một phần sự sống của cậu, từ rất lâu rồi.

_Cuộc sống của chúng ta đã không khác địa ngục là bao. Việc gì phải sợ xuống đó?_

Sau vài phút, Legolas đã đến được nơi cần đến. Cánh cổng nhà thờ cũ kĩ sừng sững trước mặt cậu. Nó bị bao phủ bởi vô số loài dây leo không tên. Trong bóng tối nhập nhoạng, nếu không để ý sẽ nhầm nó với một bờ giậu lâu năm không cắt tỉa. Cậu nhớ đến cây táo dại già cỗi ở biên giới, cũng mang vẻ đẹp cổ kính, hoang sơ như thế. Tuy nhiên nhà thờ này phảng phất nét điêu tàn, phôi pha. Như tương lai dành cho thành phố của cậu.

Cậu vội vã chặn dòng suy nghĩ lại, bởi nó sắp hướng về con người gắn liền với cây táo cổ thụ ấy. Một loạt đạn rền rĩ ở góc phố phía nam, cách nhà thờ chừng hai quả đồi thấp. Có lẽ Strider cũng đang ở đó, với khẩu súng trường kiểu cũ của anh ta, tàn sát đồng đội cậu.

Tuy nhiên đêm nay mối bận tâm của cậu không phải chiến trường.

Phía sau lớp màn cành lá rậm rạp le lói ánh đèn. Quầng sáng mờ nhoè, hiu hắt như ảo ảnh. Lẽ ra theo phong tục hằng năm, nhà thờ phải được thắp sáng bởi hàng trăm ngọn đèn, suốt từ giáng sinh đến năm mới.

Thở dài, Legolas luồn tay qua đám lá, ngạc nhiên vì mình còn nhớ vị trí chốt cổng. Cậu kéo thanh chốt ra. Hai cánh cổng nặng nề hé mở trong những tiếng kẽo kẹt thê lương. Bản lề gỉ sét không ai đoái hoài.

Cảnh tượng đầu tiên đập vào mắt cậu khi bước vào là một dãy quan tài loại rẻ tiền, đơn giản. Chúng được xếp ngay ngắn trước những bậc thang cẩm thạch dẫn lên sảnh chính. Ai đó đã đặt vài bó hoa nhỏ trên nắp quan. Cánh hoa buồn thảm rũ xuống, phủ đầy tuyết cùng sáp nến trắng. Ngày mai, ngọn đồi sau nhà thờ sẽ thêm chừng ấy cây thập tự.

Legolas nhẹ nhàng bước ngang qua, cúi thấp đầu, cố không hướng ánh mắt vào chúng lâu thêm. Có khi vài gương mặt cậu quen biết đang yên nghỉ trong đó, lạnh lẽo và đẫm máu. Cậu không muốn nghĩ nhiều về việc mình đang sống nhờ cái chết của người khác. Đầu cậu đau như muốn nứt toác làm đôi.

Cậu không đi vào sảnh mà rẽ vào khu vườn nhỏ bên hông nhà thờ. Sỏi vụn lạo xạo dưới gót giày. Cậu có cảm tưởng tội lỗi vì đã khuấy động không gian khép kín, tịch mịch vốn có. Bầu không khí thoang thoảng mùi dầu thông lập tức vây lấy cậu. Bóng đêm trong đây dường sâu hơn, tối hơn, càng đi càng như chìm vào một đại dương thăm thẳm không đáy. Cảm giác kì lạ đè chặt lồng ngực – cậu nghĩ đó là hỗn hợp của lo lắng, tôn nghiêm, kính sợ và… buồn. Phải, một nỗi buồn được tích tụ cả nghìn năm, đủ sức quật ngã những ai yếu lòng.

Có người đang quỳ trước tượng đức mẹ đặt giữa khuôn viên. Ngọn nến cháy lẻ loi chỉ đủ làm mái tóc vàng xoã hiện lên lờ mờ. Nơi này không có mái che nên tuyết phủ quanh chân tượng một lớp dày đến mắt cá. Legolas không bao giờ hiểu được vì sao cha chẳng nói chẳng rằng, bí mật đến đây; lại còn không vào sảnh chính. Không giống vị tướng ngày thường chút nào. Người luôn căm ghét bóng tối và những hành động lén lút âm thầm.

Legolas lách người qua giậu thuỷ tùng xác xơ. Khoảng cách đủ gần để nghe cha lầm rầm.  _Không phải cầu nguyện_ , cậu chợt nhận ra,  _người đang hát._ Bài hát quen thuộc đến đau đớn…

 _Silent night, holy night_  
_All is calm, all is bright_  
_Round yon Virgin, Mother and Child_  
_Holy infant so tender and mild_

Đêm lặng gió. Một dấu hiệu bất thường. Legolas nép mình vào gốc thông sần sùi, không dám đánh động cha. Nói gì thì nói, cậu vẫn thấy chuyện này thật kì lạ. Tình trạng cha không ổn định lắm. Ba ngày trước, sau khi trở về từ trận chiến giành lại khu phố phía đông; tay ôm bả vai trúng đạn bê bết máu, cha gần như trở thành một người khác. Người lặng lẽ, phiền muộn hơn và nhất quyết không hé nửa lời về những gì xảy ra đêm đó. Ai cũng biết ngài chỉ cần đứng xa quan sát trận địa, mọi chỉ đạo đều có người đưa ra chiến trường, không việc gì phải thân chinh ra chiến tuyến để bị thương. Hơn nữa vết thương chỉ chệch thêm một chút là vào chỗ hiểm. Ngọn lửa thường cháy trong mắt người dần tàn lụi, thay vào đó là nỗi u uẩn khó hiểu.

Dĩ nhiên cậu lờ mờ đoán được. Dẫu người ra sức giấu diếm, những chuyện đêm ấy tất phải liên quan trực tiếp đến Elrond.

 _…Sleep in heavenly peace_  
_Sleep in heavenly peace…_

 _Legolas, ra đây_ , giọng cha vẳng lại từ đâu đó xa xôi lắm. Legolas lần chần, không hiểu sao cậu muốn bỏ chạy khỏi cái không gian u tịch đến ngột ngạt này. Cậu thấy sợ. Sợ nỗi sầu muộn phảng phất trong những lời cha nói. Cậu quen với những mệnh lệnh đanh thép và sự mỉa mai cay độc hơn. Trên hết, sự thay đổi này báo trước điềm chẳng lành – như thể người ý thức được cái kết của cuộc chiến không còn xa.

Cậu vẫn chưa đủ can đảm thừa nhận nó.

Legolas, ta biết con đứng đấy lâu rồi, cha nhắc lại to hơn. Và cậu thấy mình bước khỏi chỗ nấp. Mỗi bước chân như trong giấc mộng, cảnh vật xung quanh nửa hư nửa thực, chòng chành, uốn lượn theo điệu vũ ma mị của bóng đêm.

Cha à…, Legolas nói, quỳ xuống cạnh Thranduil. Cái lạnh ẩm thấm vào da thịt như kim châm. Lời lẽ cậu chuẩn bị từ khi rời tổng bộ để tìm cha đã bay biến sạch. Một thứ sức mạnh vô hình lan toả khắp khuôn viên khiến cổ họng cậu nghẹn đắng.

Đúng là chỉ có con mới tìm được. Ta hi vọng tổng bộ chưa đến nỗi náo loạn hoặc làm phản. Thỉnh thoảng người ta cũng cần cầu nguyện trong yên tĩnh, để chúa soi sáng tâm hồn mình. Cha nói khẽ bằng giọng vô cảm, mắt đăm đăm nhìn ngọn nến nhỏ cháy le lói.

Galion đã thay cha trấn an binh sĩ; đồng thời điều động thêm lực lượng trấn giữ biên giới. Legolas thông báo. Cậu vẫn chưa thoát khỏi sự ngỡ ngàng vì cách nói của cha. Nghe như một tín đồ mộ đạo. Hoặc một kẻ tuyệt vọng, cùng đường cầu xin chút thanh thản từ đức tin. Kí ức đau xót chầm chậm hiện về như gai nhọn.  _Haldir bảo mình anh vừa đi xưng tội, dù anh đã bỏ đạo từ lâu… và sau đó anh… anh đã…_

Cậu lắc đầu, xua tan suy nghĩ tăm tối chực bùng lên. Nhưng không sao kìm nén được linh cảm đáng sợ.

Vết thương của cha, liệu có ổn… Legolas hỏi, hướng mắt vào bả vai cứng đờ vì lớp băng, cố phân tán mình. Thời tiết lạnh là hung thần đối với những thương tích.

Âm thanh nửa như cười bật ra: yên tâm, ta chưa chết ngay được.

_Chưa chết ngay, nhưng sẽ chết, ý cha là vậy phải không?_

Tuỳ con, cha tiếp tục, như thể đọc được cậu đang nghĩ gì. Hoặc cậu thể hiện nó lên mặt hết rồi.

Thêm một mẩu sáp trắng rơi xuống trước mặt cậu. Ngọn nến có thể tắt bất cứ lúc nào. Sương mù từ đâu kéo lại, trôi lờ lững từng dải như những bóng ma quá khứ. Tiếng súng nổ ran phía nam đã biến mất. Tưởng chừng nghe được nhịp tim đập lặng lẽ của hai người. Tượng đức mẹ, một nửa chìm trong bóng tối, vẫn mỉm cười bao dung nhìn xuống họ.

Legolas cảm nhận không chỉ có hai cha con ở đây. Thấy cậu để tay lên bao súng và quay đầu cảnh giác, cha trấn an: ta chưa bất cẩn đến nỗi rời tổng bộ một mình, con trai. Đội vệ binh của ta đang gác quanh nhà thờ.

Cha  _không tin_  con, đúng không? Legolas thì thào.

Chuyện đó còn phải chờ xem. Cha đáp không đắn đo, đổi lại tư thế quỳ trên chân phải. Lớp tuyết xốp bám đầy đôi ủng da đen bóng. Nhưng trước hết ta không tin con có thể bảo vệ ta, người nhả từng từ rành rọt vào không khí lạnh.

Legolas không bất ngờ. Chỉ thoáng chút hụt hẫng. Cậu nhớ về mệnh lệnh truy đuổi bốc đồng mình đưa ra vào cái đêm đỏ lửa nửa tháng trước. Cậu nhớ về bộ quân phục bạc bê bết máu của cha. Cũng như tình cảm rối bời với gã thanh niên mắt xám. Rõ ràng cậu chỉ toàn làm cha thất vọng, toàn cho người thấy mình tệ hại, yếu đuối như thế nào.

Nhưng…

Con đã thề bằng cả tính mạng, cậu nói đơn giản. Cha im lặng.

Dưới lớp áo khoác, bàn tay rắn rỏi của người nắm lấy tay cậu.

Từ lúc bắt gặp Haldir hôn cậu, hai cha con không gặp nhau một lần nào, nói gì đến đụng chạm thể xác. Legolas nhận ra mình nhớ hơi rượu nồng gắt trên môi người vô cùng, cậu khao khát có cơ thể ấm áp của người bên cạnh, để xua đi cái lạnh ám lấy không gian. Lúc này, cậu tưởng cha sẽ lại kéo cậu vào lòng như mọi khi, với những nụ hôn chiếm hữu cuồng nhiệt.

Không, người chỉ nhẹ nhàng nâng cằm cậu lên, nhìn sâu vào mắt cậu. Ánh lửa lấp loáng nhảy múa trên mặt cha, khiến cặp đồng tử xanh thẳm như đang ứa lệ. Không hiểu sao cậu nhớ Glorfindel từng nói Elrond và cha như nước với lửa. Điều đó đúng với cả ngoại hình lẫn tính cách của hai người, và cũng là lí do họ không thể chung một con đường. Elrond rất đẹp, vẻ đẹp thuần khiết tĩnh tại như nước hồ, trong khi cha nóng nảy, dữ dội như ngọn lửa mãnh liệt nhất.

Legolas thà để lửa thiêu cháy mình còn hơn. Cậu không chịu được sự giá buốt vây quanh mình lâu thêm nữa.

Ta không cần con phải như vậy, Legolas. Giọng người trầm và nhẹ. Ta đã sai lầm quá nhiều, hối tiếc quá nhiều. Lẽ ra ta phải nhìn thấy tình cảnh này trước mới phải. Ta đã lái cuộc chiến này đi quá xa đến thất bại.

Nếu người không tranh cãi với Elrond… Giờ Legolas mới đủ can đảm nói lên suy nghĩ của mình. Cậu luôn trăn trở về nguyên nhân chính dẫn đến nội chiến. Giá cha cậu không quá kiêu hãnh, có khi Elrond đã ở lại, và thứ gọi là hội đồng công xã sẽ không bao giờ được lập nên. Mọi người sẽ không phải chết…hay đau đớn chờ chết…

Con nghĩ đơn giản quá, chiếc lá bé bỏng. Cha chua chát bảo, ngón tay người đan chặt vào tay cậu, gắt gao tuyệt vọng như muốn níu giữ một điều xa vời. Ta quá hiểu hắn, hắn đã chuẩn bị lâu rồi. Cái tư tưởng dân chủ đó manh nha trong đầu hắn từ lần đầu bọn ta gặp nhau; chỉ là vấn đề thời gian, nếu không phải cãi nhau tất hắn cũng cố sắp đặt một cái cớ khác. Căn bản chúng ta không thể kiểm soát, hay níu kéo hay làm bất cứ điều gì với một con người tự do. Đôi lúc ta tự vấn: nếu được trở lại ngày hôm đó, ta sẽ làm gì? Nếu ta xin hắn ở lại, hắn có chấp nhận không? Và mối quan hệ chắp vá đó sẽ kéo dài bao lâu? Nếu một thứ ngay từ đầu đã biết là không bền, thì tốt nhất là cứ để nó vỡ tan. Ta chỉ đơn giản thuận theo con đường số phận đã định cho hắn và ta.

Tốt nhất là cứ để nó vỡ tan.

Lòng cậu nhói lên. Cậu vẫn tự hỏi cái gì giữ cho mình không nổ súng khi Aragorn cất lời trêu chọc, vào ngày đầu tiên gặp gỡ.

Hẳn con phải thấy ta nhẫn tâm lắm, cha hạ giọng. Nhưng con không thể hiểu đâu. Không bao giờ. Người lặng lẽ lắc đầu.

Legolas cảm thấy không khí quanh họ đang từ từ bị hút sạch. Có vẻ cha quyết định nhận hết trách nhiệm về mình. Và giờ người đang tự dày vò, tra tấn bản thân ngay trước mặt cậu. Người nói đúng, cậu là con quỷ vô cảm không bao giờ hiểu được những diễn biến trong tâm hồn. Cậu đau khổ vì sự bất lực. Lúc nào cũng chỉ biết giương mắt nhìn…

Hít vào khó khăn, cậu không biết phải nói gì ngoài việc lẳng lặng siết lấy tay cha, áp nó vào ngực mình. Nếu không xoa dịu được cha, chí ít cũng phải cho cha thấy người không đơn độc. Chỉ có hai linh hồn đầy khiếm khuyết, rạn vỡ mới có thể hoà vào nhau, an ủi lẫn nhau.

Trong nỗi đau, con người mới thực sự nhìn thấy mình và những người khác.

Mặt nạ tạm thời bỏ xuống. Không còn sĩ quan và đại tướng, họ đơn thuần là hai cha con bình thường, muốn sống một cuộc đời giản dị nhưng lại bị cuốn vào vòng xoáy bi kịch. Legolas không nhớ nghẹn ngào muốn khóc là như thế nào, có lẽ nó giống với cảm xúc cậu đang thể hiện. Không cần tỏ ra dửng dưng trước mặt cha nữa. Cậu muốn sống thật lòng trong giây lát. Bởi đây rất có thể là lần cuối cùng…

_Cậu không sợ chết. Cậu chỉ sợ lũ khốn đưa cha lên máy chém._

_Cậu trở thành ác quỷ, giẫm đạp lên những mạng sống chỉ để bảo vệ người._

Cha lại im lặng. Sự tĩnh tại ẩn chứa cuồng phong. Người đăm đăm nhìn cậu, khoá chặt cậu trong ánh mắt u uẩn. Legolas ghì chặt tay người không buông, đến nỗi ngón tay cậu đau nhức. Hình ảnh đứa trẻ sắp chết rét níu chặt thi thể người đàn ông bên vệ đường cứ chấp chới trong đầu.  _Làm ơn_ , đôi môi bé nhỏ van xin. Không ai đoái hoài.

Legolas ngước lên. Cây thập tự trên gác chuông nhà thờ in vào trời đêm như một ngôi mộ lẻ loi. Chúa đang nhìn xuống họ và lờ đi những lời nguyện cầu khẩn khoản. Hoặc đến Người cũng không làm gì được; họ đã biến thành ác quỷ, họ đã giày xéo chính quê hương mình và đây là cái giá phải trả.

Nụ hôn của cha, lạnh lẽo nhưng dịu dàng vô cùng, lướt nhẹ qua trán cậu – nơi có vết lõm nhỏ vì bị đập báng súng vào. Bàn tay còn lại người lùa qua mái tóc ngắn xác xơ của cậu, rồi rất nhẹ cậu thấy mặt mình áp vào bờ vai vững chãi. Bất chấp những thứ họ sắp phải đối mặt, hơi ấm thân thương ấy vẫn làm lan toả trong Legolas một cảm giác thanh thản, dễ chịu không ngờ.

Đừng sợ, Legolas, cha nói.

Đừng sợ điều gì? cậu hỏi khẽ trong khi vô thức níu lấy vạt áo cha như một đứa trẻ.

Hơi thở của người phả vào tai cậu, nhẹ không hơn tiếng thì thầm: tất cả.

Những cơn gió rét đã quay trở lại tự bao giờ, rì rầm khóc than trên những tán lá kim, quật tới tấp vào hai thân người đang quyện chặt lấy nhau trong lớp tuyết dày. Thêm một giọt sáp nến nóng bỏng rơi xuống. Hương tinh dầu thoang thoảng, êm dịu như kí ức xa xăm thời nào.

Con…có thể liều mạng vượt qua vòng vây để ám sát ông ta, cả “hắn” nữa. Legolas tuyệt vọng nài nỉ cha. Nếu làm được, có khi tình thế sẽ xoay chuyển.

Cha lắc đầu: ta không cần, ta nói bao nhiêu lần rồi. Ta sẽ không ép con làm việc con không thích, như thoả thuận giữa chúng ta tháng trước.

Người ngưng một lúc rồi tiếp tục: vả lại thời gian không còn lâu nữa. Ta muốn con ở đây. Để ta có thể nhìn thấy con…

Legolas thảng thốt nhớ lại. Khi cậu còn nhỏ, một lần cha thân chinh đi dẹp quân phản loạn và bị thương, cậu cứ thế níu chặt lấy áo cha mà khóc, không buồn để ý máu bê bết dây vào mặt, vào tay. Phải rất vất vả Glorfindel mới gỡ được cậu ra. Cậu thì không ngừng giãy dụa, gào khóc van xin cha đừng chết…

Đừng chết

Đừng chết

Xin cha đừng chết.

Ngày đó và bây giờ, cha đều đáp lại lời cầu khẩn ấy bằng một biểu cảm.

Cái lá ngốc nghếch, người nói, nhếch miệng cười trong đau đớn khôn cùng.

Cây nến sắp lụi bùng cháy dữ dội lần cuối. Sợi bấc phát ra những tiếng lép bép nhỏ, xen lẫn tiếng nổ lách tách.

Khi Aragorn bước qua lằn ranh chữ thập để về “bên kia” mỗi nửa đêm, cậu đã không có một lời chào tạm biệt hay hẹn gặp lại.

Khi Haldir lao người vào màn đêm lạnh lẽo, cậu đã không chạy theo giữ anh lại và xin anh đừng đi.

Bây giờ cậu không thể phạm sai lầm thêm nữa. Cậu chỉ còn cha mà thôi. Cha là người cậu có thể yêu thương thật lòng mà không bị giằng xé bởi cảm giác tội lỗi – vì đã yêu kẻ thù khác chiến tuyến. Quê hương của cậu, những người cậu trân trọng, đều đã chết hoặc sắp chết. Lúc này cậu không thể để vài rung động vẩn vơ cản họng súng của mình.

Không có Aragorn, chỉ có Strider. Cậu muốn trả thù cho những đồng đội ngã xuống. Cậu muốn bảo vệ cha. Những điều đó sẽ không bao giờ thực hiện được nếu cậu còn để đôi mắt xám màu khói ám ảnh mình. Anh ta, cả Elrond nữa, đã đòi hỏi quá nhiều, lôi kéo quá nhiều người chết cho một vọng tưởng xa vời. Không thể tha thứ.

 _Chúng hô hào “Xây dựng một xã hội tốt đẹp hơn” trên nền móng là tro bụi và xác người; “Hi sinh vì lí tưởng tự do cao cả” trong khi đến những người bên cạnh mình còn không bảo vệ được. Sao chúng ngu muội thế không biết!_ Giọng Haldir hôm nào văng vẳng bên tai. Có thể cậu ác độc, tàn nhẫn, tay cậu nhuốm máu, nhưng cậu không phải chúng. Cậu sẽ không để mất thêm người thân yêu nhất….

Legolas biết kết cục dành cho cậu đã được ấn định. Nhưng trước khi nó bắt kịp cậu, cậu vẫn còn làm được cho cha một việc.

Cậu đã quyết định. Vì cậu yêu cha mình hơn bất kì điều gì. Bằng cả trái tim của một người con, một nhân tình. Làm sao cậu cam tâm nhìn cha lâm vào phiền muộn thêm nữa?

Giọt sáp nến cuối cùng rơi xuống tuyết, đông cứng lập tức. Ánh nến nhỏ nhoi vụt tắt. Khuôn mặt cha, đôi mắt cha biến mất sau màn đêm. Tượng đức mẹ cũng không còn mỉm cười bao dung nhìn xuống họ nữa. Tưởng như cả thế giới vừa biến mất sau vài giây bất chợt.

 _Round yon Virgin, Mother and Child_  
_Holy infant so tender and mild_  
_Shepherds quake at the sight_  
_Glories stream from heaven afar_

Hơi ấm từ vòng tay cha vẫn còn đó. Dạo gần đây Legolas thường lẫn lộn giữa thực và mộng, cái nào cũng đau đớn như nhau. Nhưng cậu biết, cảm giác ấm áp đến tuyệt vọng này là có thực. Thực đến nỗi cậu muốn chết ngay lúc này, trong tay người, để lưu giữ nó mãi mãi.

 _Sleep in heavenly peace_  
_Sleep in heavenly peace…_

Chuông nhà thờ điểm một tiếng trong yên lặng.

Một giọt nước nhỏ tạch lên trán Legolas, chảy dọc thái dương xuống má. Cha từ từ buông tay, đứng dậy, có chút luyến tiếc. Bằng cảm nhận của mình, Legolas có thể biết người đang ngoảnh mặt đi.

Về thôi, người phá tan bầu không tĩnh mịch. Trời bắt đầu mưa, ta không muốn nước ngấm vào vết thương.

Mưa?

Chẳng có giọt mưa mùa đông nào lẻ loi, nóng bỏng và mặn chát như thứ vừa rơi trên trán cậu.


	6. "Đợi"

Sau cái đêm kì lạ ở nhà thờ, mọi chuyện trở lại như trước giáng sinh. Cha tất bật với những cuộc họp bàn thâu đêm, có vẻ như người muốn vùi mình vào đó để quên đi những chuyện yếu đuối người từng thể hiện. Legolas cũng không dám đả động thêm; mặc dù đến chết cậu cũng không sao quên được vòng tay của cha ôm ghì lấy cậu hôm đó. Người trở lại là vị đại tướng cương quyết, mạnh mẽ, giấu biệt mọi xáo trộn sau lớp mặt nạ băng giá. Cậu trở lại là con quỷ giết người làm thú vui.

Sau vài nước cờ và vô số hi sinh, cục diện trận chiến tạm thời trở lại thế cân bằng, tuy nhiên đó chỉ là tạm thời. Tình hình vẫn rất bất ổn, mong manh. Cha nói mình sẽ không nương tay. Chỉ nửa câu là sự thật, cậu dám chắc như vậy. Cậu không khỏi liên tưởng đến ngọn nến sắp lụi bùng cháy lần cuối. Nhưng ngồi một chỗ chờ chết không hay chút nào; nếu phải chết, họ sẽ chết trên chiến trường với súng trong tay.

Legolas vẫn chưa nói cho cha biết dự định của mình. Cái dự định mà cậu phải rất khó khăn mới quyết định được. Cậu không đủ sức làm sụp đổ cả công xã, nhưng vẫn có thể giáng một đòn vào nền móng của nó. Hầu như đêm nào cậu cũng phấp phỏng chờ Strider xuất hiện. Tuy nhiên thật kì quái, không bao giờ cậu giáp mặt anh ta. Thuộc cấp thông báo với cậu anh ta đổi địa bàn hoạt động liên tục, như một bóng ma khó nắm bắt.

Cậu không thể đợi thêm nữa. Mọi người đang chết.

***

Nền trời cuối đông tím rịn phấp phới vài bông tuyết cô độc. Dãy phố đổ nát bị bỏ hoang hiện ra lờ mờ dưới ánh trăng. Như những ảo ảnh làm bằng kí ức kết tinh. Cái lạnh khiến vầng trăng trên cao như cũng đông cứng lại, rạn nứt trong thinh lặng.

Legolas để bước chân quen tự động dẫn đến quảng trường cũ sát biên giới. Những cuộc hẹn lúc nửa đêm chấm dứt được gần một tháng, nhưng xem ra cảnh vật vẫn thế, chẳng có thay đổi gì rõ rệt. Hàng rào kẽm gai sừng sững hệt như bộ vuốt ma quỷ túm chặt lấy không gian. Nửa vòm lá cổ thụ khe khẽ lay động. Kể từ lần gặp nhau cuối cùng, cái cây dường không rụng lá. Vẫn rậm rạp xanh tươi bất chấp tuyết đổ, sương giáng. Bất chấp cái chết cận kề.  _Sao ngươi lại bền bỉ đến thế? Cuộc đời này còn điều đáng để níu giữ à?_  Cậu thầm hỏi.

Tôi tưởng anh không đến nữa. Bóng Aragorn hiện ra từ chỗ tối nhất bên kia hàng rào. Cái xẻng cố hữu vắt qua vai. Dưới ánh trăng nhàn nhạt, trông anh kiệt quệ hơn nhiều. Quầng mây u tối lan dần trên khuôn mặt xanh xao, nụ cười trêu chọc đã biến mất. Cậu còn chưa đến được năm phút. Lòng cậu dấy lên vài cảm xúc khó hiểu khi nghĩ rằng suốt ba tuần qua, đêm nào anh cũng đợi mình.

Legolas đứng im, không nói. Vẻ ngoài tiều tuỵ của anh, cơn đau nhức đang hành hạ đầu cậu, nhắc nhở về những gì xảy ra giữa họ. Cũng như hoàn cảnh hiện tại. Cậu tự hỏi anh sẽ làm gì tiếp theo. Họ đều đang đối mặt với kẻ tàn sát không thương tiếc đồng đội mình.

Tôi bảo rồi, đây là thế giới riêng, nơi hư vô ngự trị. Aragorn nói vẻ buồn bã. Mọi thứ ta làm không còn quan trọng, tôi với anh đối thoại như hai con người bình đẳng. Rồi anh ta nhướng mày, ánh mắt quét qua mái tóc ngắn lỉa chỉa của cậu. Theo phản xạ, cậu lùa tay vào chúng, vẻ chán chường.

Không sao, chúng vẫn đẹp lắm, chỉ là không quen mắt, anh nói. Một ngày nào đó chúng sẽ dài trở lại. Một ngày nào đó hoa anh thảo sẽ lại nở…

Những lời đó chẳng những không xoa dịu được Legolas mà còn thổi bùng ngọn lửa căm hận trong cậu. Cậu ghét cảm giác mình như một đứa trẻ ngây thơ tin vào sự giả dối ngọt ngào. Cậu ghét thái độ của anh ta, anh ta tưởng chỉ với vài lời ra vẻ trung lập là có thể chối phăng những tội lỗi của mình. Cậu chưa bao giờ thôi oán hận Aragorn. Vết thương trên trán nhói đau, gợi lại hồi ức đẫm máu và sầu thảm. Cậu tưởng như giọt nước mắt của cha mới vừa rơi lên đó, nóng bỏng, mặn chát. Aragorn chắc chắn cũng rất căm thù cậu, anh ta từng muốn bắt cậu đền tội bằng cái chết từ từ.

Giữa họ chẳng có gì để luyến tiếc. Đã đến lúc đặt dấu chấm hết cho vở kịch dối trá này.

Tuyết rơi lên người cậu, cái lạnh thấm qua lớp áo mỏng loang ra khắp cơ thể. Khẩu súng nóng dần trong tay. Legolas nghĩ mình phải thu hẹp khoảng cách hơn nữa. Đội du kích của anh ta có thể mai phục quanh đây, nhưng cậu không buồn bận tâm.

Khuất sau bóng tối, Aragorn thở dài. Tôi mới chôn họ, anh nói. Có quá nhiều cái huyệt phải đào. Chẳng khác trước là mấy, Legolas ạ. Ngày xưa chúng tôi đào than để kiếm miếng cơm manh áo. Tìm sự sống dưới hố sâu. Giờ chúng tôi vẫn đào hố, nhưng là để chôn vùi sự sống.

 _Là do các người tự chuốc lấy. Đừng cố khiến ta thương cảm._  Legolas cay độc nghĩ. Anh ta có vẻ bối rối khi thấy cậu im lặng từ đầu chí cuối.

Có điều này lẽ ra tôi không có quyền hỏi, Legolas… Aragorn hạ giọng. Nhưng…các anh xử tử Gimli ở đâu vậy? Có thể cho tôi xin lại một chút gì đó không? Tội nghiệp bố anh ta.

Truyền đạt một thông tin đau buồn như vậy mà giọng anh vẫn dửng dưng bình thản. Như thể anh đã chứng kiến quá nhiều, nói quá nhiều về cái chết đến độ chai cứng. Cậu thấy lòng chùng xuống, trĩu nặng. Cả anh và cậu đều bị tước đi tuổi trẻ quá sớm.

Không được, xin lỗi. Legolas nói với anh. Chừng đó là đủ. Cậu không muốn tường thuật lại cơn giận điên cuồng của cha khi cậu bị thương nặng. Không chỉ chém đầu, người còn ra lệnh thiêu xác gã tiều phu – như những gì hắn làm với kho nhiên liệu. Chẳng còn gì cho anh xin lại. Tro cốt cũng vung vãi khắp nơi, hoà lẫn trong tuyết.

Đành vậy, Aragorn, lại thở dài não nề, gật nhẹ đầu tỏ ý đã hiểu. Chỉ là tôi từng hứa sẽ chôn cất anh ấy tử tế nếu có chuyện bất trắc. Giờ tôi cũng không thể giữ nổi lời hứa nhỏ nhoi buồn thảm đó. Cuộc sống khắc nghiệt đã huỷ hoại anh ấy, biến anh thành một kẻ thô bạo. Nhưng anh đối xử với tôi rất tử tế. Câu cửa miệng “Nhóc Aragorn, đi săn sói thôi” vẫn ám ảnh tôi từng phút từng giây, Legolas ạ… Tôi…

Anh bỏ lửng câu nói. Khoảng lặng dang dở đó còn chất chứa nhiều hơn những gì có thể diễn đạt bằng ngôn từ.

Legolas hiểu cảm giác đó. Khi cậu cay đắng nhận ra mình chỉ có thể nghe lại một lời bông đùa, ngắm lại một nụ cười trong kí ức không còn nguyên vẹn. Những người chết vẫn sống, họ ở sát bên cậu mỗi ngày, kể cả trong mơ. Nhưng cậu không có ý định thông cảm với Aragorn. Cậu còn người quan trọng nhất với mình. Tốt nhất là cầm vũ khí lên trả thù cho người chết và bảo vệ cho người sống, thay vì thương tiếc triền miên.

Đó là lý do cậu ở đây đêm nay.

 _Tiến đến đi, sát nữa,_  Cậu thầm nhủ. Khẩu Colt sẵn sàng nhả đạn. Mỗi giây chăm chú quan sát cử động của Aragorn dài như hàng thế kỉ.

Anh dựng cái xẻng trên vai vào cụm rễ táo và bước tới.

Tay cậu siết lấy khối kim loại, từ từ nhích nó khỏi bao.

Thêm một bước. Một bước nữa. Tim cậu đập nhanh hơn. Hít vào một luồng khí lạnh, cậu để tay lên cò súng.

Anh ta ngày càng gần.

Anh ta đã đến sát hàng rào…  
 _Tại sao?_

Cuối cùng cậu cũng không thể làm như dự tính. Một thứ sức mạnh quái gở nào đó đã giữ rịt cánh tay cậu lại. Cậu đã không nổ súng. Cậu đã không thể kết thúc màn kịch cay đắng cho cả hai. Một lần nữa mặc cảm bất lực lại hành hạ cậu.

_Cha ơi, con xin lỗi. Con thật hèn nhát…_

Aragorn có vẻ không biết – hoặc không để ý việc mình vừa cận kề cửa địa ngục. Anh đang cẩn thận đặt tay lên những chỗ không có gai nhọn. Hơi thở chạm vào bầu không mờ thành sương bạc. Anh ra hiệu cho Legolas lại gần. Cậu không làm chủ được mình nữa, chân cứ tự bước đến như bị thôi miên. Cái bóng méo mó tua tủa gai của hàng rào trùm lên bóng hai người, đổ dài trên con đường đầy tuyết.

Legolas, chúng ta trốn đi. Anh thì thào gấp gáp. Trốn xa khỏi nơi đau thương này. Tới một vùng đất mà chúng ta có thể coi nhau là bạn. Trong ánh nắng bình minh, không phải trong đêm tăm tối lạnh lẽo. Quên tất cả, bỏ tất cả, được không?

Mặc dù đầu óc quay cuồng trong cảm giác tội lỗi, từng lời Aragorn thốt ra vẫn khắc sâu vào cậu. Cậu không ngạc nhiên, chỉ hơi bất ngờ vì anh ta nói nó sớm hơn cậu tưởng. Xem ra đêm nay không chỉ có mình cậu day dứt đấu tranh với quyết định của mình.

_Are you, are you_   
_Coming to the tree_   
_Where I told you to run_   
_So we’d both be free_

Bỏ trốn. Legolas cũng từng nghĩ đến điều đó. Trước khi cái chết của đồng đội và nỗi u uẩn của cha nhắc nhở cậu chuyện trốn đi viễn vời thế nào. Cậu không đành dứt bỏ những mối quan hệ. Đúng hơn là cậu phải có trách nhiệm với những người xung quanh mình. Cậu không muốn sống sót ích kỉ trong khi người khác chết dần.

Trên hết, chiến tranh đã nổ ra. Cả cậu và Aragorn đều không quay đầu lại được nữa. Cho dù chạy đến đâu, quá khứ cũng đeo đẳng theo. Tay họ đã vấy máu tanh, mãi mãi không gột rửa nổi.

Tôi không thể, Aragorn. Cậu nói, chạm vào một cái gai thép chìa ra. Vượt qua hàng rào là điều bất khả…

Bàn tay mạnh mẽ đầy vết chai của anh luồn qua khe rào khít rịt, nắm lấy tay cậu và đan những ngón tay vào với nhau. Mặc cho gai cào xước toé máu.  _Anh đang nắm bàn tay nhuốm máu bạn bè anh,_  cậu nghĩ,  _cả mình cũng vậy. Chúa nhân từ, mình không kiểm soát nổi bản thân. Mình đến đây là để kết liễu anh ta…vậy mà…_

Đừng, Aragorn, cậu cố giằng ra. Dường như cha cậu đang quan sát hai người. Đôi mắt xanh thẳm trách móc, buốt nhoi nhói. Một cơn đau thắt bất ngờ nháng lên trong ngực như tia sét. Cậu thấy khó thở.

Tại sao? Chúng chỉ coi anh là công cụ không hơn không kém. Tin tôi đi, Thranduil không tốt đẹp như anh tưởng đâu. Hắn chỉ lợi dụng anh thôi, Legolas. Đừng giết chóc nữa, đi với tôi. Ở đây không có gì cho chúng ta ngoài máu và khói súng. Anh nghĩ chúng ta đang làm gì? Chúng ta đang giày xéo quê hương mình! Aragorn gào lên. Tay cậu đau đớn vì lực siết. Cậu khổ sở lắc đầu, ra hiệu cho anh nói khẽ. Trạm gác rất gần đây.

Còn cha anh thì sao? Cả đám người công xã? Liệu họ có tốt hơn chăng? Legolas hỏi khó nhọc. Lúc này cậu mới nhận thấy cơn đau đột ngột trong ngực không do cảm xúc nhất thời. Nó ngày càng kinh khủng hơn, như thể hai lá phổi bị xé rách.

Tôi  _không_  quan tâm, Legolas. Tôi không đứng về phe nào nữa. Quá đủ máu rồi. Chẳng có bên nào hoàn hảo cả, họ đơn thuần chiến đấu cho tư tưởng ích kỉ của riêng mình. Đó là quy luật muôn đời của lịch sử. Nhưng chúng ta cũng có quyền không can dự vào. Chúng ta chỉ là những quân tốt thí nhỏ nhoi. Cha có thể tự do làm bất cứ điều gì ông ấy muốn mà không có tôi.

Aragorn… Cậu không tin vào tai mình nữa. Anh ta, chiến sĩ nòng cốt nhất của công xã đang phản chiến vô cùng gay gắt.

Tôi mỗi lúc một ghê tởm bản thân. Cuộc đời tôi không nằm ở những ván cờ chính trị. Tôi chỉ muốn sống yên bình bên người tôi yêu quý. Sống thật sự, không phải giẫm đạp lên mạng sống của ai hết. Tôi biết nếu cứ tiếp tục, sẽ có ngày tôi đối đầu với anh trên chiến trường. Hoặc nhìn ai đó giết anh. Tôi không sợ chết, tôi chỉ sợ không bảo vệ được người quan trọng nhất với mình.

 _Con không sợ chết, con chỉ sợ chúng hành quyết cha_. Cái ngày Legolas thề với cha mình như thế dường mới hôm qua mà thôi.

Thật sao, Legolas mỉm cười đau đớn sau khi Aragorn dứt lời. Anh nên tự bảo vệ mình đi rồi nói sau, chết rồi còn làm được gì nữa.

Cơn đau đã đến lúc không chịu nổi. Hơi thở đang bị rút đi từng chập. Legolas khuỵu xuống thảm tuyết. Chuyện này quá đỗi bất thường, cậu vẫn luôn tự tin về sức khoẻ của mình. Tại sao lại là ngay lúc này?

Tai cậu bắt được thứ âm thanh lích kích nghe như lên đạn súng trường. Mùi nguy hiểm thoảng trong gió. Không biết là do cơn đau tạo ra ảo giác, hay là…

Nỗi kinh hoàng xuyên ngọt qua người cậu. Nếu thực sự người đó đến đây…

Legolas, anh sao vậy? Cậu loáng thoáng nghe Aragorn gọi mình, hoảng hốt. Vài giây sau, như một giấc mơ, đã thấy anh quỳ xuống bên cạnh. Trừ lần bị sói tấn công, họ chưa bao giờ ở gần nhau đến thế. Lúc nào cũng có dải thép gai ngăn trở.

Cậu không thích thú gì việc anh vượt qua hàng rào; trái lại, những vỡ lẽ đen tối bắt đầu tràn ngập trong cậu. Người đó tính toán quá chuẩn xác, ngay từ đầu có lẽ người đã cắt đặt tất cả. Không còn thời gian nữa, cậu lấy hết sức đẩy Aragorn ra. Chết tiệt, lo thân anh trước đã đồ ngốc, cậu hổn hển nói, chạy đi, nhanh lên. Về bên kia, về chỗ của anh… đi ngay!

Anh ta không buồn động đậy. Sự điềm tĩnh đó khiến cậu giận điên người.

Anh không bỏ trốn cùng tôi, vậy thì…, Anh đứng lên, ngẩng cao đầu đầy kiêu hãnh. Ánh trăng dội đẫm lên người, dát bạc cho đôi mắt xám. Đại tướng tôn kính, anh khẽ nói. Lần lượt, những nòng súng lạnh ngắt hiện ra từ bóng tối, chĩa khắp quanh họ. Những ngón tay sẵn sàng bóp cò.

Cha bước khỏi móng nhà đổ nát, quân phục bạc lấp lánh dưới trăng, hoà làm một với màu tuyết. Nụ cười ngạo nghễ tô điểm cho vẻ đắc thắng hiển lộ trên mặt – người không nhọc công giấu nó đi. Cha bình thản rút súng ra.

Làm tốt lắm, Legolas, người nói. Ta tự hào về con. Một mồi câu ngọt ngào phải không ngài Strider? Chào mừng ngài trở lại quê hương. À, kia là cửa ngõ ra vào của đám du kích bên ngài đúng không. Cảm ơn đã vì con trai ta mà quên cả việc đóng nó lại – Cha hất đầu về phía lỗ hổng được nguỵ trang khéo léo ngay dưới chân hàng rào. Đó là lí do vì sao quân đột kích của công xã có thể dễ dàng di chuyển đến các điểm trọng yếu trong thành phố.

Nhưng Legolas không nghe được gì thêm nữa.  _Một mồi câu ngọt ngào_. Thế giới của cậu, tình yêu dành cho cha bất thần lung lay và đổ sụp với chừng ấy từ ngữ. Ngay từ đầu người đã trù tính mọi việc. Cậu như con rối nằm gọn trong lòng bàn tay cha. Đêm đó, ở nhà thờ, không phải cha bỏ mặt nạ xuống. Chỉ đơn giản đeo lên thêm một cái mặt nạ khác – tuyệt vọng và bi kịch. Tất cả đều là giả dối. Thái độ tuyệt vọng, muộn phiền. Bài thánh ca. Vòng tay ấm áp và giọt nước mắt rơi lên trán cậu. Những lời khẩn cầu cậu ở cạnh người… đều nhằm đánh lừa cảm xúc, khiến cậu xót xa mà quyết định trừ khử Strider. Và nếu cậu không giết được, cha cũng có thời gian bố trí mai phục, bởi cha biết rõ tình cảm của hai người. Anh nhất định sẽ đến.

Ở trường hợp nào cậu cũng dễ dàng mắc bẫy như một con hươu ngu xuẩn.

Lồng ngực cậu càng lúc càng đau như bị thiêu đốt từ bên trong. Vạn vật trước mắt tối sầm, cậu nghĩ mình sắp ngất đi. Hoặc chết. Thế lại tốt hơn.

_Tin tôi đi, Thranduil không tốt đẹp như anh tưởng đâu. Hắn chỉ lợi dụng anh thôi, Legolas._

À, bởi vì người là cha cậu… Cậu vẫn yêu người. Tình yêu đan xen với nỗi oán hận, cảm giác tội lỗi, làm thành một hỗn hợp đắng ngắt. Cậu muốn thử tin con người có thể sống thật lòng với nhau, nhưng niềm tin đó sớm vỡ vụn.

Những con người, còn sống lẫn đã chết, ùa vào tâm trí hỗn loạn của Legolas.

_Nô lệ của Thranduil, Glorfindel cười mỉa mai. Một dòng máu đỏ chảy dọc má ông._

_Lần sau đừng có lang thang khuya khoắt, chẳng ai cứu cậu đâu, Gimli kéo lê cây rìu đẫm máu sói._

_Là dũng cảm hay ngu ngốc hả, nhóc Lá? Elrohir giương họng súng đen ngòm chĩa vào cậu._

_Hài lòng chưa, sĩ quan yêu dấu? Nhớ chỗ của cậu ở đâu. Haldir phả ra những vòng khói lam vấn vít._

_Nếu một thứ ngay từ đầu đã biết là không bền, thì tốt nhất là cứ để nó vỡ tan, cha cười chua chát._

Aragorn không màng đến súng chĩa vào mình. Anh khoá chặt ánh nhìn căm phẫn không giấu diếm vào Thranduil. Và bằng một động tác cực nhanh, anh với lấy khẩu súng lục bên thắt lưng, hướng thẳng về phía vị tướng. Ngài cũng làm tương tự.

Tôi không bao giờ giết người trước mặt anh ấy, Aragorn điềm tĩnh nói, buông tay. Khối kim loại rơi xuống ngập vào biển tuyết.

Vầng trăng trên cao lặng lẽ nứt thêm một đường mỏng mảnh.

Bắt hắn, Thranduil lập tức ra lệnh. Lần đầu tiên và cũng là lần cuối cùng, ngài nghiêng đầu trước kẻ thù – rất nhẹ và khó thấy. Aragorn cúi đầu. Anh không chống cự khi đám lính dùng báng súng đánh anh và bẻ quặt tay trói ra sau. Legolas chỉ lờ mờ biết được đến đó. Đột nhiên cậu có cảm giác trút được gánh nặng bấy lâu.

 _Xem như là sự giải thoát, càng sớm càng tốt. Thế giới này không dành cho anh. Đúng hơn là anh không phù hợp với nó. Sau cùng chỉ có ác quỷ là tồn tại, trên một sân khấu kịch trớ trêu…_  Cậu nghĩ và nở nụ cười lạnh giá, trước khi chìm vào cơn ác mộng thật dài…

Khi cậu tỉnh lại, bản án tử hình đã được ban ra.

***

Legolas cố giữ mình đứng thẳng thật nghiêm trang. Nhưng không hiểu sao, cơ thể không nghe theo cậu điều khiển nữa. Những cơn run rẩy cứ ập đến không ngừng. Cậu chỉ muốn ngã xuống tuyết, mãi mãi không trở dậy. Nếu được vậy, cậu sẽ không phải chứng kiến thêm bất cứ chuyện gì. Bạo loạn. Họp kín. Máu đổ. Kẽm gai. Những cây thập tự. Và, anh…

Con nên mặc ấm hơn. Cha cậu, viên tướng vĩ đại, thì thào với một nụ cười mỉa mai. Legolas kìm một câu đáp trả. Gây với cha mình, trong hôm nay, là việc cuối cùng cậu muốn. Lòng cậu đã đủ rối bời. Cha không có lỗi, chỉ là cậu đã mắc bẫy quá dễ dàng, tin tưởng vào lớp mặt nạ bi kịch của người. Mọi chuyện không thể vãn hồi.  _Bao nhiêu lớp len dạ cũng không sưởi ấm nổi một trái tim lạnh giá, cha có biết không?_

Quảng trường đổ nát ngày nào đã ngập trong lớp tuyết dày hơn nửa mét. Cây táo dại trút lá, chừa lại mái vòm cành nhánh đen sì. Nửa vòm lá xanh tươi kì lạ không còn. Chỉ trong bốn ngày từ khi họ bắt anh, lá đã héo úa và rụng nhanh hơn cả hai tháng cuối thu. Cha cậu quyết định xử tử tội nhân ở đây như một cách thị uy những kẻ sống bên kia hàng rào gai. Cũng là để sỉ nhục anh. Rốt cuộc, chốn hư vô ngự trị của hai người họ đã vỡ nát.

Legolas hồi tưởng lại lần đầu họ gặp nhau. Không gian ám đầy tro bụi. Chỉ cây táo già ấy còn xanh tươi. Người thanh niên có đôi mắt màu xám khói hỏi cậu có quay lại nữa không.

Giờ thì tất cả đều lần lượt tan biến hết.

Gió mùa đông tạt vào mặt, tê dại. Bầu trời trên đầu xanh thẳm, trong vắt không một gợn mây. Như tâm hồn trống rỗng không gợn cảm xúc.

Đám đông lao xao tách ra cho toán lính áp giải phạm nhân qua. Theo sau anh là vô vàn lời nguyền rủa thậm tệ. Legolas biết, phía bên kia, ẩn mình sau chiến luỹ thô sơ tự tạo, những con người khốn khổ cũng đang dành những lời tương tự cho cậu, cho cha cậu, cho tất cả những ai có mặt trên quảng trường.

Thế giới này chỉ có vòng luẩn quẩn vay trả thế thôi sao…

Đoàn người rẽ tuyết tiến lên quảng trường. Một con hào cày vào lòng tuyết chạy ngoằn ngoèo theo những bước chân thô bạo. Legolas ngước lên trời, mong tuyết rơi. Lớp băng giá càng dày, thời gian đoàn áp giải đến nơi sẽ được kéo dài thêm một chút.

Mặt trời giữa đông kiêu hãnh toả sáng khiến mắt cậu chảy nước, đau nhức. Không có bông tuyết nào, dù là một chấm li ti.

Hít vào luồng không khí loãng lạnh, Legolas hạ đầu xuống. Cha sẽ không hài lòng. Trông mình giống như đang cố nuốt nước mắt, cậu nghĩ.  _Đừng đến đây, đừng đến đây, làm ơn đừng đến đây…_

Lên đến trước bục, hai người lính xô mạnh tội nhân. Anh ngã chúi xuống dưới chân ghế của Thranduil. Cũng là dưới chân cậu. Lòng cậu nhói lên. Rồi lại ngập trong sự tê dại kì quái. Cậu tự nhủ đó là cảm giác thương hại cho người tử tù. Hoàn toàn chấp nhận được, vì cậu đang là Legolas. Mặt nạ ác quỷ đã gỡ xuống.

Họ đã nhẫn tâm cạo trọc mái tóc đen mềm của anh. Mới bốn ngày mà anh gầy rộc, hốc hác như chỉ còn da bọc xương. Bộ quần áo tù mỏng dính, rách rưới vì đòn roi, phất phơ những sợi vải trong gió lạnh. Lớp da thịt chằng chịt thương tích bên dưới đỏ ửng lên vì rét. Cậu biết, giống như Elladan, anh không mở miệng khai chữ nào. Và không ai cứu được anh nữa.

Aragorn lập tức ngẩng đầu lên, nhìn thẳng vào Thranduil và vị linh mục với vẻ uất hận cùng cực. Đôi mắt xám là thứ duy nhất còn thuộc về người thanh niên bông đùa với xẻng than vắt trên vai. Sắc lạnh, xoáy vào người đối diện nhức nhối như mũi dao ám khói. Cha vẫn điềm nhiên. Nước cờ cha đi đã phát huy tác dụng. Nội bộ công xã đang dần rối loạn, hoạt động của đội du kích cũng yếu thế hẳn đi. Họ lấy lại hai khu phố bị chiếm không khó khăn, đồng thời dồn kẻ thù về sau chiến luỹ bên kia hàng rào.

Anh không nhìn cậu dù chỉ là cái liếc mắt.

Cha chậm rãi đứng dậy, đến khi người có thể bao quát toàn bộ quảng trường. Hàng trăm khuôn mặt chờ đợi hướng về phía người. Nắng lấp lánh trên phù hiệu và cầu vai, dát vàng cho bộ quân phục đẹp đẽ ôm sát người. Giữa thênh thang biển tuyết, người đẹp như một bức tượng thần tạc bằng băng giá và cẩm thạch. Vẻ đẹp uy quyền, lạnh lẽo khiến người ta run sợ. Như chưa từng có người cha tuyệt vọng u uẩn vào cái đêm cậu tìm thấy người quỳ trước tượng đức mẹ.

Legolas không nghe cha nói lời tuyên án. Tai cậu ù ù tiếng gió rít róng. Sắc trắng ngập đầy trong mắt. Thuần khiết và mong manh. Thê lương và bi ai. Cậu chẳng thấy bất cứ thứ gì, ngoài bóng cây táo trụi lá in lên nền trời, đen hơn bóng tối.

Đám đông bùng lên một tràng xôn xao đủ cung bậc. Từ trách móc, oán thán đến đau khổ và giận dữ. Những phản ứng bình thường sau thời khắc tuyên án một kẻ sát nhân.  _Legolas này, khi tôi chết, tôi chẳng biết ai sẽ khóc thật lòng cho mình. Mà, tôi cũng chẳng cần. Chết là kết thúc. Chuyện sau đó cứ để tuỳ người sống lo. Nghe vô trách nhiệm nhỉ, nhưng còn biết làm gì hơn, một khi đã nằm gọn trong vạt áo của thần chết?_

Thế cũng tốt, tên ngốc, ta sẽ cất bớt được một gánh nặng tội lỗi, vì đã không khóc thương ngươi. Legolas nghĩ khi dõi theo tà áo đen thẫm của vị linh mục phất phơ trong gió.  _Vạt áo của thần chết…_  Số mệnh an bài, hai người – cậu và anh – trước sau gì cũng có một người không thể trở về.

Cha hất đầu làm hiệu. Lễ rửa tội chóng vánh đã xong. Toán lính áp giải nắm lấy cổ áo kéo xềnh xệch anh về phía cây táo dại như kéo một bao than vô tri vô giác. Anh không vùng vẫy, cũng không gào thét như những tử tù khác. Bình thản chấp nhận, như thể anh sẵn sàng cho ngày này từ lâu. Giá treo cổ đã dựng sẵn dưới gốc cổ thụ vĩ đại. Vòng thòng lọng nhẹ đu đưa trong giai điệu chết chóc câm lặng.

Bàn tay cứng như gọng kìm siết lấy vai Legolas. Móng tay nhọn bấu vào da thịt, đau nhói. Cậu vùng ra, nhưng bất khả. Cha mỉm cười thích thú, ẩn chứa vẻ đe doạ ngấm ngầm. Người muốn cậu nhìn, muốn cậu chứng kiến từ đầu chí cuối. Cậu không thể thoát khỏi sự kìm kẹp, cũng không thể tỏ ra hèn yếu trước mặt người.

Đôi mắt xám khói gắn chặt vào cậu từ phía bên kia quảng trường. Tương đương với hai phát đạn xuyên thẳng qua tim. Legolas loạng choạng, sợ rằng chân mình không còn đỡ nổi thân thể. Nhưng cha vẫn đứng đó, tay giữ chắc vai cậu. Khoé miệng hơi nhếch lên, không rõ là khinh bỉ hay khó chịu.

Vòng dây đã tròng vào cổ. Môi người tử tù mấp máy. Từ duy nhất. Như dấu chấm kết lại cuộc đời ngắn ngủi của anh ta. Dù bị đám đông la hét át đi, Legolas – bằng kinh nghiệm lâu năm – vẫn nhận ra khẩu hình:

Đợi.

Ai đợi? Đợi ai? Đợi điều gì? Họ còn có thứ để trông ngóng sao? Cậu chỉ muốn chạy tới giá treo cổ mà hét lên với anh như thế. Rõ ràng đến tận giây phút cuối cùng, anh vẫn muốn đùa cợt cậu. Thật tàn nhẫn làm sao…

Bục gỗ bị đạp đổ, lăn dọc theo cầu thang đá, phát ra những âm thanh va đập khô khốc. Không có hồi kèn tiễn biệt, chỉ có tiếng gào thét nguyền rủa. Cành táo già cong oằn dưới sức nặng của thân thể.

Đấy không phải Aragorn. Đấy là Strider. Uỷ viên và chỉ huy đội du kích của hội đồng công xã. Kẻ không thể tha thứ, tay hắn đã nhuốm máu đồng đội cậu quá nhiều…

Tay cậu, có khác gì không? Sao cậu còn đứng đây?

Trong vô thức, Legolas xoè tay ra. Những ngón dài không tì vết. Nhưng mùi máu tanh hoà với khói súng không bao giờ phai nhạt. Chúng sẽ còn đó đến tận ngày phán xét. Có lẽ sớm thôi…

Chàng thanh niên làm công nhân ở mỏ than, với mái tóc đen và cặp mắt xám bình thản, mới là người Legolas yêu mến. Anh ấy không có ở đây… nhưng anh ấy không bao giờ chết, không bao giờ bắt cậu phải đợi quá lâu. Hoặc khiến cậu đau đớn. Aragorn sống trong tim cậu, vĩnh viễn. Anh không tồn tại trong cái thế giới nghiêng lệch vì thù hận, nơi người ta hành quyết Strider.

Vậy nên Legolas đứng thẳng người, ngẩng cao đầu nhìn vào cái xác treo lơ lửng mà sự sống vừa mới rời bỏ. Vô cảm. Trống rỗng. Như vẫn lạnh lùng đưa tiễn không biết bao nhiêu kẻ thù trước đó.

_Are you, are you_   
_Coming to the tree_   
_They strung up a man._   
_They say who murdered three_

Gió rít từng hồi thê thiết. Cả quảng trường như nổi sóng. Mũ trùm của cậu bay giật về sau, mái tóc vàng xoã ra. Những lọn tóc lỉa chỉa, xác xơ, ngắn ngủn vì vụ cháy kho nhiên liệu hôm trước. Cậu căm ghét nó, nhưng anh bảo nó vẫn đẹp như thường, một ngày nào đó nó sẽ dài trở lại. Gu thẩm mĩ của anh vẫn quái đản như ngày đầu tiên gặp gỡ.

Cậu nhớ cảm giác dịu dàng khi bàn tay mạnh mẽ, đầy vết chai sần ấy luồn qua tóc.  _Còn anh thì sao?_ Legolas nén tiếng thở dài. Mái tóc đen nhánh bị cạo trọc sẽ không bao giờ mọc lại được. Những ngón tay kia, sự sống đã rời xa mãi mãi…

_Strange things did happen here_   
_No stranger would it be_   
_If we met at midnight_   
_In the hanging tree_

Giết chúng nó!

Tiếng thét chất chứa căm hờn vọng lại từ bên kia hàng rào kẽm gai. Chẳng mấy chốc, một mảng rào bị xô đổ. Vài trăm kẻ rách rưới, bẩn thỉu tràn đến từ những dãy nhà ổ chuột, hướng thẳng về phía cha cậu. Trên tay chúng đủ thứ vũ khí thô sơ tự tạo: rìu đốn củi, gậy sắt, dao săn, liềm gặt và xẻng. Những khuôn mặt khắc khổ nhăn nhúm lại trong uất hận khôn cùng.

Một cụm mây xám xịt không biết ở đâu trôi đến che lấp mặt trời. Bốn bề tối sầm. Gió bắt đầu cuồn cuộn nổi lên, cuốn tung bụi băng trắng xoá.

Dĩ nhiên cả cậu và cha đều dự tính tình huống trước mắt. Bọn chúng không bao giờ bỏ qua cho cái chết của Strider. Với chúng, anh là người anh hùng vĩ đại. Và cha cậu chỉ chờ có khoảnh khắc này… Con người thiếu sáng suốt nhất khi đau buồn và giận dữ. Không hiểu sao, Legolas cảm thấy ớn lạnh. Chẳng liên quan đến thời tiết.

À thì, anh ta cũng đã chết rồi. Còn gì ngăn cậu khỏi cơn say giết chóc nữa?

Legolas lùi về sau, mở chốt súng và lia một vòng. Không phải khẩu Colt bất li thân mà là tiểu liên. Lực giật liên hồi khiến hai tay cậu như mất hết cảm giác. Khói khét lẹt nhấn chìm không gian. Hoa máu nở rộ trên đồng tuyết trắng. Tuyết li ti tung lên, xen với sắc đỏ tươi chết chóc. Những thân người lần lượt ngã xuống sau loạt đạn đầu tiên, tiếng thét đau đớn xuyên vào tai cậu, xói lên tận óc. Chúng thậm chí còn chưa đến gần họ quá 200 mét. Cảm tưởng giết nhiều người quá dễ dàng làm cậu phát buồn nôn.

Thế giới mỗi lúc một méo mó. Nền đá chênh chao dưới gót giày giận dữ. Mùi khói súng đặc quánh xộc vào phổi. Mùi của cái chết. Bao nhiêu mưa, tuyết đổ xuống, bao nhiêu cơn gió tinh khiết cũng không xua tan nổi.

Cơn đau thắt ngực lại ập đến, dữ dội như ngọn lửa địa ngục.

Legolas khuỵu xuống. Tuyết như đại dương lạnh cóng, những con sóng trắng nhoà nhạt vỗ vào chân cậu. Khẩu súng nặng nề tuột khỏi tay rơi ngập vào lớp xốp trắng tuyền. Xung quanh vẫn là những thân thể nhuốm máu lao vào nhau không khác gì một đám côn trùng điên dại. Mắt cậu mờ dần, như bị sương phủ. Khuôn mặt họ không còn nhìn rõ được nữa. Chỉ như những bóng ma hợp từ kí ức, xám ngắt, hư ảo.

Máu tươi bắn toé lên mặt đường khi cậu ho.

Không!Legolas! Tiếng cha gào lên, kinh hoàng. Nhưng với cậu, đó là tiếng vọng từ một nơi nào xa xôi như cõi vĩnh hằng.

Cha len lỏi qua trận chiến, bắn hạ bất cứ ai đến gần cậu. Khi người quỳ xuống đỡ lấy cậu trong vòng tay mạnh mẽ, cậu thoáng thấy bô quân phục bạc đẹp đẽ đã bám đầy thuốc súng và tro bụi.

Cứ giết hết chúng nó. Theo đúng kế hoạch. Không được chùn tay. Cha ra lệnh trong tiếng súng chát chúa. Là do chúng muốn theo gót người hùng của mình. Để chúng toại nguyện.

Vũ khí của họ, lòng dũng cảm, lí tưởng và sự căm hờn của họ hoàn toàn vô nghĩa trước họng súng trường. Trung đoàn tinh nhuệ nhất mai phục quanh đó đã bắt đầu lên đạn.

 _Đừng, đừng, đừng giết họ,_  Legolas nghĩ. Thêm một mảnh mặt nạ nữa rơi xuống, vỡ tan. Thi thể anh vẫn đang lơ lửng trên đầu cậu.  _Anh ấy không muốn thấy cảnh này, chúa nhân từ… anh ấy bảo sẽ không bao giờ giết người trước mặt mình… nhưng mình…_

Bóng tối tanh nồng mùi máu ùa đến bao bọc mọi giác quan. 

***

Ngày hôm đó đi vào lịch sử như một chứng tích tàn bạo và đau buồn. Được biết đến là cuộc thảm sát tồi tệ nhất của thời đại. Hơn ba trăm người chết trong một buổi sáng. Chưa kể những người bị bắt và hành quyết sau đó. Hoạt động của Công xã bắt đầu đi vào suy tàn. Bóng ma và những tiếng gào thét của những người đã chết mãi mãi ám ảnh quảng trường và đường biên giới. Hàng trăm năm sau, vẫn không ai dám định cư ở đó.

Một mùa đông lạnh lẽo cùng cực. Không khí tang tóc bao trùm. Không ai để ý đến một người lặng lẽ trở lại bên hàng rào kẽm gai, như thói quen cố hữu suốt những tháng qua…


	7. "Mùa xuân"

Legolas vung lưỡi lê dài, chém gần như đứt đôi con quạ lảng vảng gần xác chết. Tuyết nuốt chửng nó dễ dàng như mặt hồ lặng sóng nuốt chửng viên sỏi rơi xuống. Chỉ chừa lại vài vệt đỏ và những chiếc lông vũ đen tuyền, tơi tả. Con thứ ba trong nửa ngày.

Đừng ăn mắt anh ấy, Legolas thầm nói với con chim xấu số. Đó là tất cả những gì ta còn lại về anh.

Màu khói xám vẫn ám lấy cậu như một lời nguyền, dẫu bây giờ nó đã trắng đục và đứng tròng.

Legolas đã lén trở lại quảng trường một ngày sau hôm thảm sát. Bất chấp tình trạng kiệt quệ của cơ thể mình. Xác người nổi loạn được vứt hết qua con hào bên kia dãy thép tua tủa gai, chất thành một đống nhầy nhụa. Khi tuyết rơi, mọi chứng tích sẽ được giấu kín. Con hào trở thành hố chôn tập thể. Nhưng những ai có mặt hôm ấy đến chết cũng không quên.

Riêng xác anh vẫn treo nguyên trên cành táo dại. Cha nói nên để đến lúc nó thối rữa tự rơi xuống. Cậu không muốn cắt dây, cũng chẳng muốn chôn cất. Đơn giản là cậu không chịu đựng được việc phải để xác anh ở đó một mình, cô đơn, bị lũ quạ xéo nát. Suy cho cùng anh vẫn luôn đợi cậu hằng đêm, dẫu cậu có đến hay không. Đây là điều duy nhất cậu có thể đền đáp.

Cho đến chiều thứ hai, cái xác biến mất. Lặng lẽ. Legolas ngồi vào chỗ thường lệ – một cái hõm tạo bởi hai cụm rễ ngoằn ngoèo. Hẳn Elrond không thể để con trai mình trong tình trạng ấy lâu thêm. Ông yêu thương anh như con trai ruột. Cậu cũng chẳng luyến tiếc. Chỉ thấy hơi là lạ khi một việc làm đi làm lại trong hai ngày đột nhiên kết thúc không báo trước.

Bầu trời u ám báo hiệu sắp tới tuyết sẽ lại rơi dày. Chuông nhà thờ vang suốt ngày đêm, nhức nhối. Bọn phản loạn như những con thiêu thân lao vào đám lửa, cậu nghĩ. Giá chúng tự chết mỗi mình thì hay quá, đằng này chúng kéo thêm bao nhiêu người khác. Vì một mục đích xa vời không thực, gọi đó là sự hi sinh vì chính nghĩa. Một lời tự an ủi trống rỗng cho những mất mát không thể đong đếm.

Phải, trống rỗng như lòng cậu lúc này.

Đến kẻ ngốc nhất cũng biết cuộc chiến đang đến hồi kết. Cậu không còn vai trò gì cả. Tính mạng cha không còn bị đe doạ. Cậu cũng không thể quay lại cuộc đời trước đây. Cái mặt nạ ác quỷ đã dính chặt quá lâu. Giờ mọi thứ đều trở thành vô nghĩa. Chẳng nơi để đi, chẳng nơi để về.

Legolas khép mắt lại. Bóng tối ảm đạm ập đến. Cậu muốn tìm chút bình yên sau những tháng ngày gồng mình với khói lửa. Lần đầu tiên cậu thả lỏng mình, lắng nghe cảm xúc thật cuộn trào trong tim. Thay vì giữ mình băng giá và tàn nhẫn.  _Mình muốn gặp lại người ấy, một lần nữa._

Dù có tàn ác đến đâu, lúc này Legolas trở lại là một cậu nhóc trẻ tuổi, tâm hồn mong manh chới với do thiếu thốn tình yêu thương. Bị bắt phải trưởng thành quá nhanh. Thứ tình cảm vị kỉ của cha không thể lấp đầy.

Cậu không hiễu vì sao cha và Elrond lại có thể đối đầu nhau. Không muốn đi theo vết xe đổ của họ nên cậu đành giải thoát cho anh trước; có lẽ bây giờ sẽ đến lượt cậu. Cha sẽ đau khổ, đương nhiên, nhưng năm tháng sẽ làm người nguôi ngoai phần nào. Trong khi cậu không thể sống thêm một ngày nào nữa với tâm hồn vỡ nát. Cha chỉ quan tâm đến sự an toàn, lành lặn của thể xác. Nhưng còn tinh thần thì sao? Người đã bao giờ nghĩ đến chưa? Tại sao người không để cậu yên? Tại sao người ép cậu chứng kiến những chuyện này? Tại sao người lợi dụng tình cảm chân thành của cậu để triệt hạ công xã?

Legolas không khóc. Hay đúng hơn là lệ không chảy ra dù lòng đau như cắt. Có lẽ chúng cũng bị đóng băng hết cả. Cậu căm ghét điều đó. Đến cảm xúc cũng không thể bộc lộ một cách đàng hoàng.

Tuyết rơi nhẹ nhàng phủ lên cậu. Chúng không còn lạnh giá. Bốn bề chìm vào tĩnh lặng kì quái.  
Lẽ ra Legolas đã có thể chìm vào giấc ngủ êm đềm mãi mãi. Nếu không bị một bàn tay hung bạo lôi ra khỏi đống tuyết đang dần chôn sống cậu.

Lúc đó trong cậu chẳng sót lại ý thức gì. Ngoài một câu hỏi xoáy đi xoáy lại.  _Đừng đánh thức con. Con muốn ngủ. Cha chưa bao giờ để con ngủ cho yên giấc._

Ôm chặt cơ thể mềm xuội, lạnh ngắt vào lòng, vị tướng lắng nghe từng hơi thở thoi thóp như chực tắt lịm bất cứ lúc nào. Đứa con trai ngài yêu thương. Ngài chưa từng bó tay trước một vấn đề nào trên trường chính trị lẫn quân sự. Nhưng giờ ngài phải đau đớn thừa nhận rằng mình bất lực. Bất lực tuyệt đối. Không thể quay đầu lại được nữa, tất cả bọn họ. Đến chắp vá sửa lỗi còn bất khả. Cái giá phải trả cho chiến thắng là đây.

Mưa phùn giăng mù mịt. Nước mắt rơi xuống lập tức đóng băng. Lạnh buốt. Ngài chỉ rơi lệ hai lần trong cuộc đời. Lần này là lần thứ ba. Quá gần lần thứ hai, chỉ mới mười hai tháng trước.

Elrond. Legolas. Vị tướng thầm gọi. Ngài yêu thương cả hai, nhưng ngài không biết phải biểu lộ thế nào. Để rồi cả hai đều lần lượt rời bỏ ngài đến một thế giới xa xôi, ngoài tầm với. Cái mặt nạ đại tướng lạnh lùng khắc kỉ không sao gỡ xuống được. Chỉ có thể đập nát nó thôi. Và cũng đồng thời đập nát luôn cuộc đời mình.

_Đứa con khờ dại luôn níu chặt vạt áo ngài, van xin “cha đừng chết”…_

Không sao rồi, Legolas, ngài khẽ khàng, ủ ấm đứa con trong lớp áo khoác. Con không cần làm gì nữa. Chỉ cần ở bên ta. Ta không giữ được tâm hồn con, nhưng chí ít hãy để ta làm tròn bổn phận của một người cha. Ngài nói, nhấc bổng cậu lên dễ dàng như nhấc một túm bông. Nhẹ bẫng. Như thể sự sống đã hoàn toàn rời bỏ.

Hoa tuyết nhanh chóng xoá mờ những bước chân liêu xiêu trên đồng trắng.

Lại một lần nữa số mệnh bắt cậu phải sống để chứng kiến những tội lỗi của mình.

***

Mùa đông nghiệt ngã chấm dứt cùng lúc với sự sụp đổ hoàn toàn của công xã. Họ cố thủ trong chiến luỹ tự tạo suốt một tuần liền. Nhưng cuối cùng cái chết vẫn cứ đến. Không chút thương xót. Legolas cầu xin cha đừng giết dân thường. Đáp lại là một nụ cười chua chát chưa từng thấy: Chúng không “thường” như con tưởng đâu, chiếc lá bé nhỏ ngây thơ của ta.

Cậu chĩa họng súng lạnh ngắt vào mái đầu vàng óng trước mặt, khi người quay lưng lại. Cậu vẫn không đủ dũng cảm đối mặt. Suy cho cùng, cậu sống và hi sinh tất cả chỉ để bảo vệ cha, nhưng cậu không cam tâm thấy người nhúng tay vào máu thêm nữa. Bây giờ, chỉ cần nhích ngón tay thêm một milimet là mọi chuyện sẽ chấm dứt. Nhưng sau đó cậu sẽ có gì đây?

Chỉ một giây cũng đủ khiến con người đeo đẳng nỗi đau cả đời…

Như ngày xưa cậu đã không bóp cò ngay khi Aragorn buông lời trêu chọc, bên gốc táo dại, cách cậu một dải biên giới từ hàng triệu chữ thập.

Như ngày xưa cậu đã không bỏ trốn ngay khi Aragorn đề nghị. Trong buổi tối có vầng trăng lạnh lẽo như muốn nứt toác ra.

Như ngày xưa cậu đã trân trối đứng nhìn người ta kết án tử hình anh…

Legolas bỏ tay khỏi cò súng. Đột nhiên thấy ghê tởm cái lạnh của kim loại.

Kể từ đó, cậu im lặng. Tiếp tục cưỡi ngựa cạnh cha trong những cuộc tàn sát. Đứng cạnh người trong những buổi hành quyết. Không làm gì hết. Chỉ nhìn mà thôi.

Công xã bị tàn sát đến tận người cuối cùng. Trừ một nhân vật cha muốn bắt sống.

Ngoài kia, tuyết vẫn chưa tan.  
Người lãnh đạo hội đồng công xã ngồi thẳng người trên ghế khi quân của cha cậu ập vào. Đầu ngẩng cao kiêu hãnh. Nỗi đau, khói lửa và máu không sao xoá được vẻ đẹp thuần khiết. Ông có đôi mắt đen điềm tĩnh, thông thái, nhưng đủ sức mạnh khiến người khác phải quỳ gối thuần phục. Khiến Legolas nhớ đến Aragorn. Màu xám khói hôm nào, bình thản đối mặt với cái chết, vẫn gắn chặt lấy cậu như một vòng xích tàn nhẫn.

Trên bàn giấy, trước mặt Elrond là một cuốn kinh thánh để mở và một ly rượu. Những người còn lại trong gia đình ông đã trốn thoát. Bằng cách nào đó cậu không rõ. Nhưng ông chọn ở lại.

Trái ngược với vẻ tĩnh lặng của ông là một Thranduil giận dữ điên cuồng. Cha khoát tay ra hiệu muốn nói chuyện riêng với Elrond. Binh sĩ lập tức tản ra. Legolas khép cửa lại, nhưng cố tình nấn ná xem cha sẽ xử lí thế nào. Nếu người phát hiện cậu nghe trộm, hậu quả sẽ rất tồi tệ. Vậy nên cậu hết sức cảnh giác, rón rén nhìn qua khe cửa hẹp rí. Khuôn mặt cha bị che khuất mất rồi, tuy nhiên căn cứ vào lời nói cùng tiếng đập bàn, Legolas biết người đang nổi trận lôi đình.

Đấy, cậu hài lòng chưa, Elrond? Cha quát. Nhìn xem cậu đã làm gì??

Giọng người phảng phất nỗi đau chưa từng có.

Tôi không hối hận đâu, Thranduil. Bạn tôi. Đối thủ của tôi. Elrond mỉm cười, nói nhẹ như không. Giờ cậu có khái niệm thế nào là giải quyết vấn đề bằng bạo lực chưa?

Legolas nhắm mắt lại, cậu không muốn thấy nụ cười đó. Nó như mũi dao cứa từng khúc ruột. Cậu làm sao quên được những năm tháng tuổi thơ, khi cậu chưa thành ác quỷ và Elrond vẫn là vị linh mục bình lặng, hiền từ hay che chở cậu khỏi trận lôi đình từ cha. Ông là thần tượng của cậu trong suốt thời niên thiếu. Cậu từng muốn trở thành người điềm đạm đáng ngưỡng mộ như thế. Phải rồi, trước khi bi kịch và khói lửa chiến tranh cuốn thế giới bình dị đi xa ngút. Đường biên trắng, hàng rào kẽm gai, giá treo cổ, những cây thập tự… chia cắt họ vĩnh viễn. Lúc gặp lại chẳng ai nhận ra ai.

Đột nhiên Elrond chùng giọng xuống. Thranduil, ông gọi khẽ. Legolas không sao tìm ra cảm xúc chủ đạo trong cách ông ta gọi tên cha. Có gì đó nửa như oán thán, nửa như thiết tha khẩn khoản. Qua khe cửa, cậu thấy ông từ từ ngẩng lên nhìn cha. Ý nghĩa của cái nhìn ấy có lẽ chỉ Thranduil biết. Nhưng ngài sẽ không nói về nó đến tận khi xuống hoả ngục.

Một khoảng im lặng dài thật dài…

 _Vậy…._  Elrond cười nhạt, khép những ngón tay mảnh dẻ quanh chân ly rượu thuỷ tinh. Thứ chất lỏng màu tím bên trong hơi sóng sánh. Khi nói trở lại, giọng ông ta thay đổi đột ngột. Trở nên gay gắt, tràn ngập phẫn uất và thoáng niềm đắc ý khó hiểu.

Để tôi nói cậu hay, đây mới là khúc dạo đầu. Lửa không bao giờ tắt, tôi đã gieo nó vào tâm tưởng của hàng triệu con người nghèo khổ, dẫu hôm nay chúng tôi thất bại nhưng một ngày nào đó nó sẽ lại bùng lên. Trách nhiệm của tôi – kẻ dẫn đường đã kết thúc, không tồi đúng không? Họ có quyền làm chủ những thứ thuộc về họ.

Những lời của Elrond như một lời nguyền cay nghiệt xuyên qua mọi không gian và thời gian. Cũng là một dự báo không lành. Legolas tự hỏi cha cậu đã làm gì mà phải chịu dày vò đến thế này.

Có tiếng rơi vỡ của thuỷ tinh, rồi tiếng thứ gì đó đổ vật lên sàn. Im lặng tràn đến. Thranduil và Elrond ngưng nói từ lâu.

Cuộc bạo loạn kéo dài đã thật sự chấm dứt. Nỗi đau và cái chết thì vẫn còn nguyên đó.  
Cậu đẩy cửa vào. Cha đang đứng nhìn đăm đăm vào cơ thể bất động dưới nền. Ly rượu lúc đầu vỡ tan tành, chất lỏng đổ lênh láng, loang ra thành những vệt tím sẫm kì lạ. Ông ấy tự chọn cách giải thoát nhẹ nhàng nhất có thể. Cậu quên mất rằng Elrond nghiên cứu rất sâu về dược thảo. Chất độc này không gây đau đớn lâu.

Tập hợp binh sĩ, chúng ta sẽ rút quân trong hôm nay, cha ra lệnh mà không liếc cậu lấy một cái. Đôi vai mạnh mẽ của vị tướng dạn dày trận mạc rũ xuống, mỏi mệt. Dán mắt vào khuôn mặt thanh thản của người lãnh đạo, cha khẽ nói: Thật tiếc là cậu quyết định chơi đến cùng. Tôi muốn cậu sống, Elrond.

Lời tiễn biệt ngắn ngủi ấy không qua nổi tai cậu. Và cậu phá lên cười man dại. Như một kẻ mất trí.

Cuối cùng cha cũng hiểu được một chút cảm giác cuộn trào trong lòng cậu khi người bảo cậu gài bẫy bắt Aragorn; khi người ép cậu nhìn người ta xử tử anh. Mặc những gì Elrond gây ra, cha vẫn rất yêu thương người bạn vong niên của mình.

Gió rít bên ngoài từng hồi thê lương như than khóc.

Mọi chuyện đã kết thúc hay chưa?

***

_Are you, are you_   
_Coming to the tree_   
_Where the dead man called out_   
_For his love to flee_

Năm ấy tuyết tan muộn. Mùa xuân đến vào cuối tháng hai, Nền trời xanh thẳm sâu hút đến vô tận trong nắng sớm. Vài cụm mây trắng lờ lững phía cuối chân trời, càng làm nổi rõ những dãy phố đổ nát, cháy đen từ cuộc chiến mùa thu. Cỏ dại bắt đầu đâm mình khỏi kẽ gạch. Sức sống của chúng rất bền bỉ.

Legolas vươn tay ngắt một lá cỏ dài tình cờ chọc vào mặt. Mùi ngai ngái tinh khiết và ấm áp. Khác xa với mùi lạnh lẽo của tuyết mùa đông. Lại càng một trời một vực với thứ hỗn hợp từ khói súng và máu tươi.

Cậu cởi áo khoác, vắt lên hàng rào xiêu vẹo của thứ-từng-là-nhà. Để nắng mới dội đẫm người mình. Cậu vẫn chưa quên cảm giác tê dại dưới lớp tuyết dày gần nửa mét bao bọc thành phố. Gió xuân trong lành mơn man mái tóc vàng mượt – nó đã dài trở lại. Nhưng trái tim Legolas thì vĩnh viễn chựng ở những năm tháng buốt giá đã qua.

Nửa năm trước cậu đã ở đây. Khi những đống đổ nát kia vẫn đang cháy âm ỉ, không khí ngột ngạt vì tro bụi và xác người; đường biên chữ thập trắng – sau đó là hàng rào kẽm gai sắc nhọn – vắt qua nền gạch quảng trường. Giờ cậu không cần phải tự ghìm mình để không đạp lên lằn ranh nữa. Nhẹ nhàng, cậu phóng qua đám thép gai cong queo, gần như sắp đổ rạp xuống đất. Không ai đoái hoài đến chúng kể từ khi nội chiến chấm dứt.

Cây táo dại vẫn còn đó.

_Strange things did happen here_   
_No stranger would it be_   
_If we meet at midnight_   
_In the hanging tree_

Legolas kìm nén khao khát được nghe một giọng bông đùa vang lên đột ngột. Giá như nó có thật, tại đây và ngay lúc này, thì mọi thứ quay cuồng trong đầu cậu bấy lâu hoá ra là một cơn ác mộng dài.

Một điều ước hão huyền. Tất nhiên chẳng có âm thanh nào, ngoài tiếng gió xào xạc hát qua đồng cỏ. Dưới gốc cây chết khô dập dờn màu xanh biếc của lá non cùng những nụ hoa anh thảo mới đơm. Nơi này hứa hẹn sẽ có mùa xuân rất rực rỡ.

Legolas ngả người tựa vào gốc táo. Lớp vỏ khô cứng dưới lưng, thô ráp. Như bàn tay của người thanh niên ấy.

Một vụ nổ đã thổi bay nửa vòm cây. Nửa còn lại cùng tấm thân cổ thụ vĩ đại cũng đã chết. Thậm chí cậu còn nghĩ nó sắp hoá đá đến nơi. Cuộc đời dài dằng dặc, nó đã chứng kiến quá nhiều đau thương. Âu cũng là một sự giải thoát. Như anh, như Elrond, như những người trẻ tuổi vô danh ngã xuống vì lí tưởng mình tôn thờ. Legolas biết mình vĩnh viễn không có sự giải thoát dễ dàng như họ.

Với cậu, chỉ có sự trừng phạt.

Cậu gì ơi, ngồi đó thì phải cẩn thận. Người ta nói cái cây có ma.

Giọng nói vẳng lại, thật lẻ loi giữa không gian bao la của đồng cỏ. Nó cao vút và kèm theo một tràng cười man dại.  _Không phải Aragorn,_  Legolas nghĩ, có phần hẫng hụt.

Người điên với một vòng cỏ dại đội trên mái tóc đen dài, rối bù, vừa đi vừa nở nụ cười ngây dại. Legolas nhỏm dậy khỏi chỗ ngồi, đề phòng hắn có thể làm những chuyện mất kiểm soát. Không hiểu sao cậu thấy hắn rất quen. Mất một lúc, dòng hồi tưởng được khơi lại, cậu bàng hoàng thốt lên:  _‘Hir!_

Elrohir, người con trai thứ hai của Elrond có lẽ không chịu được cú sốc sau chừng ấy cái chết, mà hoá điên. Legolas nhớ anh từng là một chàng trai rất thanh lịch với đôi mắt đen biết cười. Cậu nhớ cả những năm tháng tuổi thơ vui vẻ, cùng anh và Elladan bày đủ trò nghịch. Lòng cậu như bị ai vặn xoắn lại. Đau buốt.  _Anh ấy có biết Elladan không chết, mà đã an toàn cùng Glorfindel… ở một nơi khác hẳn thế giới chúng ta đang sống… Hạnh phúc và tự do, không bị máu lửa tràn đến. Lẽ ra mình nên nói cho anh ấy biết. Nhưng muộn quá rồi. Giờ nói cũng chẳng ích gì_.

Trái tim cậu rạn vỡ thêm một mảnh.

Người điên dừng lại cách gốc cây một khoảng ngắn. Miệng vẫn cười. Tay vung vẩy cành cây héo rũ, những chiếc lá trên đó rách tả tơi vì bị quật xuống đường. Nhưng đôi mắt anh xoáy vào cậu ngùn ngụt như hai ngọn lửa đen. Bỏng rẫy. Thù hận.

Đáng thương quá, anh nói, không ngừng đảo mắt khắp xung quanh. Legolas không biết cụm từ đó nhắm tới đối tượng nào. Vùng đất ám khói đổ nát, cái cây chết khô, những người đã mất? Hay cậu? hay chính anh?

Tuy nhiên cậu chắc chắn đấy không phải một câu vô nghĩa thoát ra từ miệng một người không còn sáng suốt.

Mọi chuyện chỉ đến đó. Vì một cô gái tóc đen dài, trông xinh đẹp nhưng khắc khổ – dường như cô đã trải qua những ngày đau đớn cùng cực, chạy tới vừa kéo vừa van xin Elrohir quay lại. Theo sát gót cô là một đứa bé chừng hai tuổi. Có vẻ họ đang dọn đi, hoà vào dòng người di cư. Đi khỏi thành phố chỉ còn tro tàn.

Cậu giật thót như bị ai đánh trúng. Mái tóc đen mềm, đôi mắt màu xám khói ngây thơ. Thằng bé giống Aragorn như đúc. Chợt lờ mờ nhớ Haldir từng nói anh kết hôn với con gái của Elrond, hồi cuối xuân năm trước. Là cậu quên thật hay cố tình quên?

Legolas dõi mắt theo gia đình khốn khổ ấy. Bóng họ xa dần, nhạt nhoà, khuất biệt sau hàng dương rậm rạp. Mà đó chỉ là một phần rất nhỏ, trong tất cả những gì cậu làm. Có bao nhiêu cuộc đời bị huỷ hoại dưới nòng súng của cậu như thế?

_Đủ quá rồi._

Cậu nhớ đến anh. Nhớ quay quắt như thể anh vừa mới mất đây, cậu vừa mới chứng kiến người ta xử tử anh, chứ không phải từ ba tháng trước. Tiếng nức nở nghẹn ngào bị cắt ngang bởi một tràng ho vật vã. Máu tươi bắn toé, đỏ sẫm trên lá cỏ. Lồng ngực cậu đau thắt như bị ai đó nghiến nát.

Đợi. Điều cuối cùng anh nói, trước lúc bị hành hình. Có lẽ bây giờ cậu đã hiểu. Thời khắc ấy đã đến phải không?

Legolas chầm chậm ngước lên. Hệt như hôm nào ngước lên nhìn xác anh treo trên cành táo dại. Bầu trời như đại dương dậy sóng, nhạt nhoà, lấp lánh những gợn sóng nước loang ra loang ra mãi…

_Are you, are you_   
_Coming to the tree_   
_Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me…_

Legolas nhắm mắt lại, để kí ức xưa cũ lướt qua nhẹ nhàng, như cuốn phim quay chậm. Cậu đã hoàn thành trách nhiệm với cha, người không cần sự bảo vệ của cậu nữa. Mặt nạ đã gỡ xuống mảnh cuối cùng, bây giờ cậu đến với trái tim mình. Cơn đau từ bệnh tật và chiến tranh đã trở thành một ảo ảnh mờ nhạt xa vời…

_Strange things did happen here_   
_No stranger would it be_   
_If we meet at midnight_   
_In the hanging tree_

Nòng súng kim loại áp lên thái dương lạnh ngắt, lạnh như mùa đông định mệnh ấy. Tuyết rơi dày suốt ngày đêm, đâu đâu cũng là sắc trắng thênh thang… Và anh đang ở đó, nở nụ cười trêu chọc, đợi cậu đến…

Chẳng còn lằn ranh nào ngăn cách họ được nữa.

***

_“Tôi tưởng anh không đến” Đôi mắt xám sáng lên vui vẻ._

_“Xin lỗi vì để anh đợi lâu” Cậu bước tới và nhoẻn cười. Tán lá xanh rung rinh trên đầu họ. Cây táo dại đã bắt đầu đơm bông, những nụ hoa nho nhỏ trắng muốt sung sướng tắm trong nắng mùa xuân. Anh dựng cái xẻng xúc than bên rễ táo, như vô số lần gặp gỡ trước đó, rồi tuột xuống mặt đường không có dấu vết sơn trắng hay tro bụi. Anh luồn tay qua tóc cậu thật nhanh, và cậu nhận ra anh vừa cài lên đó một bông anh thảo vàng tươi…_  
***  
Có nhiều suy đoán về nguyên nhân viên sĩ quan tàn nhẫn ấy tự sát. Do mặc cảm tội lỗi hay tuyệt vọng vì căn bệnh nan y? Cuối cùng người ta vẫn không thể mường tượng được chuyện gì đã xảy ra, vào buổi sáng đầu xuân năm đó.

Mái tóc vàng xoã lên thảm cỏ xanh và máu đỏ. Vẻ đẹp của hắn vốn không thuộc về trần thế nên cái chết không thể xoá nhoà nó được. Trên môi nở nụ cười hạnh phúc. Nụ cười chân thật đầu tiên – cũng là cuối cùng. Trở thành vĩnh cửu. Như thể giây phút đối mặt với cái chết là khoảnh khắc đẹp đẽ nhất với hắn.

Xung quanh là cả đồng anh thảo bung cánh vàng rực.

**Hết.**


End file.
